Una Segunda Oportunidad
by Red Knigth
Summary: La cruenta guerra de la Repliforce marco un inicio de constantes catástrofes contra la humanidad. Se perdieron muchas vidas, amigos y seres queridos que jamás volverán. El mundo pudo haber sido muy diferente sin este enfrentamiento bélico Aquí es donde entra en juego una joven navegadora, cuya vida monótona y el futuro cambiaran drásticamente con la aparición de alguien inesperado
1. Chapter 1

_**Saludos a todos ustedes letores. Me presento nuevamente a ustedes con otra historia, aunque no es nada nuevo que siga haciendo esto...**_

_**No quiero decirles nada aun respecto a este fic. Simplemente tienen que saber que el tiempo transcurre antes de Megaman X4 y despues de Megaman X3 y Xtreme 2. **_

_**Todos los Personajes de Megaman X son propiedad de Capcom. Por logica cualquier otro personaje non-canon es mio, aunque quiero dejar lo menos posible este recurso por quitarle protagonismo a los principales de la saga. Ahora si, disfruten de esta historia.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Por mucho tiempo he estado viviendo en la angustia y la depresión, lamentándome por cometer el peor error de mi existencia. Si tan solo pudiera cumplir ese deseo, mi único pedido en esta vida… es el que sigas en este mundo…"_

_._

**Capitulo Uno: El Fín de esos Monótonos Días**

**.**

**.**

Las 7 AM, comenzaba el día recibiendo a todos los habitantes de la ciudad de Abel con un firmamento tan celestial, decorado con el hermoso sol mañanero. Esta ciudad posee una particularidad respecto al resto de las zonas urbanas, y es que en su interior se encuentra la legendaria Base de los Maverick Hunters.

La gran ciudad ha sufrido importantes crisis, fue lugar del inicio de la Rebelión de Sigma y del incidente Doppler, pero gracias al cuartel y sus Maverick Hunters pudieron sobresalir siempre del peligro.

Para los cazadores no importaba que fuese muy temprano. Por sus pasillos ya andaba circulando personal transportando documentos, encargándose de la limpieza, preparándose para los ejercicios matutinos. Por otro lado, en la sala de comunicación y operaciones solo se encontraba un reploid sentado frente a su respectivo ordenador y con un tele comunicador en sus oídos, los operadores de turno.

- Gracias por su cooperación, enviaremos una patrulla de reconocimiento inmediatamente. Que tenga un buen día –cortaba la comunicación mientras bostezaba y se estiraba en su asiento, demostrando su cansancio- Mi turno ya esta por terminar… ¿Dónde estará mi reemplazo?

A los pocos segundos llega por la entrada principal otra reploid de pelo largo y castaño, junto a un manojo de papeles en sus manos. Rápidamente llega hasta su compañero y le entrega los documentos.

- ¡Llegas tarde! Debes saber que la puntualidad es crucial para los operadores –agarra los documentos y se levanta de su asiento.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! –se disculpaba junto a una reverencia- Realmente me quede dormida, pero prometo que no volverá a suceder.

- Mas vale que sea así –mira los documentos detenidamente- Pero bueno, ya no importa. Al parecer debo ir a una conferencia, por lo que no estaré presente en todo el día. Puedes empezar ya, los demás operadores pronto llegaran a su turno –diciendo esto, comienza a su marcha.

- ¡Que le tenga un buen día, supervisor! –saludaba a su superior, con una sonrisa forzosa, haciendo obvio el miedo que sentía por este. Ya fuera del lugar el supervisor, suspira y toma su respectivo lugar. No paso mucho tiempo para recibir su primer llamado y contesta alegremente- ¡Buenos días! Este es el cuartel general Hunter, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

"_No se dejen engañar por las apariencias, no soy ninguna novata. Mi nombre es Iris, ¡Y soy una navegadora oficial de los Maverick Hunters!_

_Si, puede que ahora parece como si fuera operadora de servicios al contestar llamados de civiles por comunicador… Pero es porque, gracias a Dios, no ha habido incidentes mavericks significativos últimamente."_

Y así paso el tiempo, y mas operadores ocupaban sus lugares para dedicarse el día a atender llamados de emergencia. En sus ratos libres, varios hablaban entre si o mataban el tiempo hasta que terminara su turno.

"_No paso mucho tiempo desde que fui activada junto a mi hermano mayor, unos meses nomás, ¡Por lo que podría decirse que soy muy joven!_

_Pero para mi mala fortuna, mi hermano fue designado para la formación de una organización de protección aparte de los Maverick Hunters, creo que era la Repliforce o algo así, por lo tuve que integrarme sola a la base. Pero no se equivoquen, soy una chica muy sociable y no me costo bastante adaptarme a este nuevo ambiente"_

Se ve como la joven reploid charlaba y reía desde su lugar junto a sus compañeras de al lado.

"_Por supuesto no soy una inútil que solo habla por el comunicador. He aprendido a llevar a cabo distintas tareas esenciales en la base"_

Iris va por los pasillos llevando documentos, maquinaria, e incluso café y bebidas a distintas salas y superiores. Luego se la encuentra enfrente de una pizarra explicando distintos puntos importantes a un grupo de reclutas y cazadores. Después se la aprecia regando plantas y limpiando la sala.

"Si, podría decirse que soy muy versátil..."

- Finalmente –declaraba la castaña mientras estiraba sus brazos para luego levantarse de la silla- Mi descanso llego. Volveré luego junto con la bebida que me pediste.

- Si, te lo encargo Iris –decía la compañera que aun permanecía en su turno.

"_Sin embargo, no todo fue paz y trabajo sin importancia. Poco después de comenzar a adaptarme a la base, ocurrió el incidente Soul Eraser y, aun siendo una novata, se me fue asignada la operación y guía de la misión. Se me fue asignada a dos cazadores especiales, los héroes que todos admiran."_

Se detiene en medio de un pasillo, contemplando desde una vitrina a un grupo de cazadores realizando sus ejercicios de rutina junto a su capitán de unidad, el cual Iris observa detenidamente.

"_Allí fue cuando lo conocí…"_

- ¡Mas rápido! ¡Si esto fuera una batalla de verdad, ustedes ya estarían muertos! –gritaba el capitán de la unidad a todo su equipo.

- ¡Si, señor! –respondían los cazadores a su capitán.

"_Capitán de la unidad especial 00, Zero. Suena irónico, ¿No? Considerado el mejor Maverick Hunter de la base, es fuerte, valiente y determinado. Es muy famoso y conocido, y con razón de sobra."_

Se ve como Zero sigue criticando la eficiencia de su unidad.

"_Bueno, también tiene su lado malo. Es severo, frío y puede llegar a ser arrogante. Debería ser odiado. Pero…"_

Sus manos tiemblan un poco. Luego de pensar un minuto, sale al exterior para acercarse a Zero.

- Buenos Días, Capitán Zero –saludaba amablemente la joven reploid al rubio.

- Ah, Iris. Buenos días. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Bueno… veras… -inhala un poco de aire para calmarse y luego se mantiene firme- El general te requiere en la sala de mandos para tus próximas instrucciones.

- Entiendo… ¡Muy bien, unidad! ¡Se me informo retirarme, pero eso no significa que ustedes pueden descansar! ¡A mi vuelta quiero verlos en forma, listos para el entrenamiento de verdad! –se escucharon varios bochornos en voz baja, pero el rubio no le presto atención- Gracias por avisarme, Iris. Nos vemos luego.

Así fue como se marcho el capitán Zero, dándole la espalda mientras se alejaba a Iris. Ella simplemente se quedo petrificada sin decir nada, hasta que reacciona y lleva sus manos al pecho.

"_Aun con todo eso, yo lo amo."_

Se reincorpora y sale del lugar.

"_No se como fue, paso de la nada. La primera vez que lo vi me quede sin palabras. Era tan superior e imponente que me deslumbro por completo. _

_Al principio le tenía algo de miedo, pero luego comencé a admirarlo y apreciarlo. Comencé a ver algo mas de lo que siempre aparenta con todos."_

_._

Ya estaba anocheciendo, señal de descanso para varios Hunters de sus actividades diarias. En la vuelta a sus habitaciones se encontraron Zero e Iris, por lo que decidieron avanzar juntos.

- ¿En serio? Por lo que dices parece que tu unidad es un completo desastre –comentaba la joven a su compañero luego de escuchar sus criticas.

- Esa banda de inútiles no se esfuerzan lo suficiente. Creen que por que no ha habido incidentes Maverick, no necesitan estar preparados.

- Si me dejas opinar, yo creo que les estas exigiendo demasiado. Las épocas de paz son raras en estos tiempos, y deberían ser aprovechadas por lo menos un poco para que no se desperdicie.

- No seas Ingenua, Iris. El enemigo puede atacar en cualquier momento. Ya ha pasado antes también, y no puedo permitir que se salgan con la suya mientras estoy descansando –afirmaba decidido y serio.

- Entonces, ¿Nunca planeas descansar? –decía en voz baja, mientras ocultaba detrás suyo lo que parecía un anuncio de atracción- Se que tu ideal es muy bueno, pero no puedes exigirte por siempre.

- Lo siento Iris, pero tengo mis razones para pelear hasta el final –terminaba de hablar ya que había llegado hasta la puerta de su habitación- Nos vemos mañana –entra y cierra rápidamente su compuerta.

- Si… mañana.

"_Por supuesto que me di cuenta. Este amor es solamente unilateral. Tu no sientes nada por mi, Zero. Pero aun así, sabiendo todo esto y las nulas posibilidades que haya en el futuro, te sigo amando"_

Reteniendo unas lágrimas, alza la cabeza con una sonrisa y se va de la puerta de Zero.

.

Al día siguiente, se encuentra a Iris dentro de un establecimiento de servicios, en el interior de la ciudad, junto a unas amigas. Todas estaban platicando y riendo felices de la vida.

- ¿Otra vez rechazo una salida? –preguntaba una de las amigas. Suspira antes de hablar- Zero es un buen tipo, pero no sirve para las relaciones, Iris. Debes dejar de insistir con el.

"_Mis amigas siempre tratan de convencerme de dejarlo u olvidarme de el. Pero yo les respondo, ¿Cómo podría?"_

"_Mi día a día transcurría así, Trabajo, descansos merecidos; eran muy monótonos que ya me comenzaba a cansar. Sin embargo, lo que mas apreciaba de estos días era las oportunidades que tenía de estar con Zero."_

"_Así pasaron varios días mas, hasta que llego aquel día… aquel que cambiaría mi vida por completo…"_

_._

* * *

_._

**3 semanas después…**

**.**

Era una tarde muy fría, y es porque el invierno llegaba poco a poco y con bastante fuerza. La nieve aun no hacia acto de presencia, pero no faltaba mucho para ese hecho como viene la temperatura actualmente.  
Hoy llegaba al cuartel General la nave de reconocimiento, enviada unos días atrás para una inspección de rutina a las afueras de la ciudad. La razón, misteriosos espectros electromagnéticos se detectaban sin razón alguna por los límites de la ciudad Abel.

- De acuerdo, es todo por hoy. A partir de ahora tienen el día libre -ordenaba el capitán de la décimo séptima unidad elite. El y su unidad fueron los elegidos para la rutina del día

- Deberías dejar de ser tan blando con tu unidad, X -comentaba el cazador carmesí al lado de su amigo, mientras veía con indiferencia como toda la unidad de su compañero salían del lugar felices.

- Zero, no esperaba que me recibieras cuando llegara. Pero me alegro de verte -saludaba a su amigo con una sonrisa.

- No seas tonto. Debo estar al tanto de todo lo relacionado con esos espectros electromagnéticos - aseguraba serio, como siempre.

- ¿Nunca dejas de ser tan frío? ... De acuerdo, solo acompáñame a beber algo y allí te lo contare todo.

La cafetería de la base Hunter era un enorme establecimiento que proporcionaba refrescos y bocadillos para el disfruto de los cazadores. Se priorizaban los alimentos que pudieran ser digeridos por los cuerpos de los reploids. El mal funcionamiento por un alimento saturado o ingestión de comida orgánica gruesa que imposibilite las funciones motrices, no podía permitirse.

La tarde era un momento ideal para estar allí, ya que la mayoría de los cazadores se preparaban para su descanso o andaban terminando el final de sus labores diarios. En la barra permanecían sentados X y Zero.

- Los campos se están volviendo más inestables que antes. Aunque esta situación nos preocupa, no hay indicios de que llegara desencadenar en un hecho fatal –explicaba detalladamente de la situación el capitán X a su compañero.

- Estos campos comienzan a perjudicar las comunicaciones, y empiezan a tener efecto sobre el ambiente al cual se presentan –describía las negativas del hecho.

- Zero, ¿Crees que vaya a suceder una catástrofe?

- No lo se. Tanto el origen como el objetivo de esta anomalía son desconocidas. Simplemente es desconcertante.

- Si no son los mavericks, son fenómenos desconocidos los que nos preocupa… -suspiraba el hunter al reconocer el hecho- Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir dando los informes sobre algún cambio en esos campos. Del que se encargan de este tema son los especialistas.

- … Iré a darle el informe a Iris –declaraba el rubio, listo para retirarse del lugar.

- A propósito, Zero ¿Cómo va todo con ella? –preguntaba curioso, evitando que el rubio se marchara.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Sabes que ella siempre se acerca a ti. La mayor parte del tiempo que te veo, andas siempre charlando con Iris –afirmaba X a su compañero, esperando una explicación.

- Es solamente la rutina de trabajo, informes, pedidos y estado.

- Zero, sabes que estas mintiendo. A ella no le importa el tema del que hablen, siempre y cuando siga a tu lado.

Las declaraciones de su amigo le sorprendían a Zero. Ahora X estaba siendo muy audaz, pero eso no le impidió a explicar el malentendido.

- No se lo que estés insinuando X, pero el hecho de que hablemos muy seguido no demuestra ningún cambio significativo en una relación.

- Estas muy seguro de eso, amigo. Ella es una chica joven, linda e inocente, solo que no combina con alguien como tu. Pero si así es como piensas entonces son buenas noticias para varios pretendientes que la esperan –comentaba esperando ver reacción en su amigo.

- Bien por ella –contestaba sin cambiar su expresión seria.

- Zero, ¿Acaso la odias o algo? Dime que sientes por ella –pregunto finalmente para dejar de dar vueltas al asunto.

- Si la odiara se lo hubiera dicho hace tiempo.

- Entonces es agradable para ti… -y de repente comenzó a reír, dejando confundido al rubio- ¡Que lastima! Y yo que esperaba invitarla a salir.

Esta declaración de X fue con la intención de hacer reaccionar a su compañero, para percibir alguna pizca de afecto que presentara por la joven. Sin embargo, Zero ni se inmuto. La respuesta siempre fue la misma, "no hay respuesta".

- Jamás comprenderé que es lo que hay en tu cabeza, amigo –declaraba con un suspiro el de armadura azul, para luego levantarse de su asiento- Esta noche me marchare por un tiempo de la base. Me asignaron a una misión de infiltro en cooperación con otra base, lejos de aquí.

- Será mejor que descanses. Suerte en tu misión.

Ambos se despidieron, pero solamente X se marcho del lugar mientras que Zero permanecía inmóvil en su asiento. Por la salida, al lado de la puerta, se hallaba Iris que andaba escuchando cuidadosamente toda la conversación. Cuando salió X no tuvo la necesidad de saludarla, ella lo esperaba también. El cazador vio la tristeza de la operadora, por lo que trato de animarla con una sonrisa.

- La misma respuesta de siempre… jeje –afirmaba con una sonrisa forzada la operadora.

.

Pasaron las horas, y X tuvo que partir. Era muy de madrugada, hacia mas frío de lo normal. Para desgracia de la joven Iris, ella fue seleccionada para quedarse en el turno nocturno como operadora auxiliar. Con un café en mano y los ojos cansados, hacia un esfuerzo por no dormirse hasta que amaneciera y terminara su turno. Para colmo, estaba completamente sola en la sala y no ocurría absolutamente nada; ni una llamada por accidente o de broma, o alguna anomalía detectada en los radares.

- 5:30 de la mañana… solo una hora y media mas… -decía esperanzada mientras daba otro sorbo a su café.

Para matar el tiempo, empezó a adelantar trabajo de ordenamiento de archivos dentro de su ordenador. Pero los minutos parecían interminables.

- No puedo seguir así… tal vez empiece alguna actividad mañana… ¿Música, pintura, o tal vez algún arte marcial? Como si fuera posible –se decía a si misma para reírse y tomar otro sorbo de café.

La operadora se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía mas de su bebida para despertar. Decidió ir por mas y dejo su puesto por un par de minutos. Pero para su increíble sorpresa, al abrir la compuerta de salida se encontró con Zero parado enfrente de ella.

- ¡Zero! Me asustaste… -trataba de calmarse, tomando un poco de aire- Creí que yo era la única despierta a estas horas. Pero de todas formas, buenos días –saludaba con una sonrisa cálida al capitán.

- Buenos Días Iris. La verdad no pude concebir el sueño desde hace media hora, por lo que decidí salir a despejarme –contestaba a la operadora, mientras revisaba la sala de comunicaciones- ¿No deberías estar de turno en tu puesto?

- Si, es que solo iba a buscar un poco mas de café. A diferencia de ti, yo tengo problemas para mantenerme despierta –explicaba con risas para romper el hielo.

- Dentro de poco empieza la rutina de mi unidad. Iré por el café y esperare aquí contigo –y así de rápido como explico su situación, salió del lugar a hacer lo dicho sin darle tiempo a la operadora de entender la situación.

Iris no podía evitar sentirse contenta. La presencia de Zero a su lado la despertaría mas que el café. Al minuto el rubio volvió con un café para la operadora. Sin nada que hacer, tomo un asiento y se sentó en un rincón, esperando su inicio de actividades.

"_Esto no es lo que esperaba" _pensaba la castaña por la incomodidad que presentaba el silencio entre ellos.

- A propósito, Iris, ¿Han descubierto algo sobre estos campos electromagnéticos que están apareciendo? –hablaba finalmente Zero.

- No mucho. Solo pudimos descifrar que seguirán aumentando hasta alcanzar un cierto limite autoimpuesto –comienza a teclear en su ordenador, haciendo aparecer varias barras- No sabemos de donde vienen, o que pasara cuando se completen. Solo podemos esperar a que lleguen a su límite para descubrirlo.

- Déjame ver… -pedía el carmesí mientras se acercaba a la pantalla a ver mejor.

Iris no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa al ver la cercanía entre ambos. Dentro de su cabeza comenzó a preguntarse si realmente valía la pena el amar a alguien así, o si solo terminaría haciéndose daño por la indiferencia. Del nerviosismo paso a la tristeza. Juntando todo su coraje, se preparó para decirle algo importante al capitán.

- Zero, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo…

- Pues dime que es –decía serio, mientras seguía concentrada en la vista de las gráficas en la pantalla.

- ¿Sabes…? Realmente me gustas… Me gustas bastante, Zero…

Finalmente lo dijo, después de meses de contenerse y solo estar a su lado. Ella dio el primer paso, y espero con ansias una respuesta. Sin embargo, se decepciono bastante al comprender la misma respuesta de siempre; "No hay respuesta". El rubio permanecía observando fijamente la pantalla, dándole la espalda a Iris y permaneciendo callado. Ella estaba a punto de llorar, pero mas que nada estaba enojada por la actitud que tanto tolero de parte del cazador carmesí.

- Ya veo… Zero, tu…

Sin embargo, una pequeña alarma impidió que la situación continúe. Eran las gráficas, habían llegado al límite precipitadamente.

- ¡No puede ser! –declaraba la operadora a ver los resultados.

- Parece que llego el momento- decía el rubio muy preocupado.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer? Yo... eh… ¡Comunicare al comandante! –se exaltaba.

- ¡No hay tiempo! Iré a chequear la zona. Quiero que te mantengas en contacto conmigo y comuniques cualquier cambio –ordenaba el hunter antes de salir a prisas de la sala.

El drama reciente quedo totalmente en segundo plano, para desgracia de la operadora. No era el momento para sentimentalismos, después de todo.

.

Zero rápidamente llego a los límites de la ciudad luego de viajar en una Ride Chaser. La zona se sentía pesada por el aire tan frío y las sensaciones de los campos sobrecargados.

- Iris, ¿Me copias? Llegue a la zona indicada. Dime que está sucediendo, veo como todo el ambiente se esta degradando.

Dentro de la sala de comunicaciones se hallaba Iris tratando de descifrar que estaba sucediendo. Los resultados la dejaban sin habla.

- Esta anomalía… ¿Es temporal? Imposible.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntaba el rubio desde el comunicador.

- La concentración de los campos provoca la degradación del ambiente en la zona. Esta… como explicarlo, adelantando el tiempo del área de forma precipitada. ¡Zero, no te acerques a la zona! –alarmaba preocupada.

- Iris… no puedo escucharte bien. Debe estar impidiéndome recibir señales… ¿Pero qué…? –se queda callado unos segundos, preocupando a su operadora- ¡Iris, puedo ver una concentración de energía en el centro! ¡Los campos están tomando forma!

Mientras tanto, la castaña no podía creer lo que veía en la pantalla.

- No puede ser… ¿Un túnel de gusano…?

- ¡Iris, que esta pasando! ¡No puedo mo…!

Abruptamente se escucha una gran interferencia, seguida de una rotunda explosión que la navegadora pudo detectar desde su comunicador. Al instante noto que las gráficas en su pantalla cambiaron drásticamente. Los campos electromagnéticos desaparecieron por completo según las gráficas, como si nunca hubieran existido.

- Zero… ¡Zero! –reaccionando de su asombro por la situación, la invadió una preocupación inmensa por su compañero- ¡Zero, responde por favor! ¡Di algo!

Pero era inútil, la comunicación murió de parte del rubio. Estaba destrozaba, y comenzó a pensar lo peor. Cando andaba a punto de ir a buscarlo personalmente, ya en la salida logro recibir señal del comunicador del rubio. De inmediato volvió y trato de establecer contacto.

- ¡Zero! ¿Me copias? Dime algo…

- … Regrésame a la base, por favor…

Estaba vivo. Iris realmente se alivio al escuchar su voz, sano y salvo.

- Te tele transportare a la base. No te mueves de tu posición.

Ahora totalmente calmada, tecleo bastante en su ordenador y finalmente activo la función de Tele transportación.

En su viaje al encuentro del rubio empezó a a cuestionar lo que paso. Al parecer, esos campos electromagnéticos eran una especie de conexión temporal, un túnel de gusano. Pero eso era imposible hoy en día, por lo que termino convenciéndose de ver solo su imaginación.

Ya en la sala de tele transportación, Iris espero aliviada en el panel de recepción. Segundos después, una luz roja llego al panel y termino desapareciendo con la llegada del Hunter.

Iris estaba a punto de ir a saludarlo, pero algo la detuvo. Por alguna extraña razón lo veía cabizbajo y derpimido. Pero lo que en verdad le asusto fue los daños en su armadura.

- Zero, ¿Estas bien? –comenzaba a acercársele paso a paso mientras encontraba mas dañada su armadura- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería.

Pero antes de agarrarlo del brazo para guiarlo a su destino, se detuvo bruscamente al ver temblar el cuerpo de su compañero.

- Zero… ¿Por qué estas temblando? –preguntaba asustada por la condición del rubio.

Otro suceso la dejo aun mas perpleja que antes. Lágrimas, podía ver unas gotas cayendo por debajo de la mirada de Zero. No lo podía creer, nunca en su vida la joven navegadora había visto en ese estado a Zero, ni siquiera pensó que podía llorar.

- Iris…

- Aquí estoy… Descuida, voy a ayudarte… ¡¿… Q-que?!

Jamás se lo hubiera esperado. Tomándola completamente desprevenida, el cazador la agarro perfectamente de un fuerte abrazo. La navegadora se quedó petrificada literalmente, estaba completamente confundida. Dejándose llevar por la emoción y el deseo, devolvió el abrazo aferrándose suavemente de la espalda del hunter. Ambos deseaban que este momento nunca terminara.

- Estoy tan confundida… -declaraba con una sonrisa y lo ojos cerrados.

En ese momento, el cazador se inmuto totalmente, como si hubiera reaccionado al fin.

- Lo siento mucho Iris… solo déjame estar así un poco mas… -suplicaba amablemente el rubio a su compañera.

- De acuerdo…

"_En ese momento, nunca me habría imaginado lo que pasaría en adelante._

_Finalmente mi monótona vida cambio drásticamente de un día para el otro…"_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

**_Y de esto tratara mi nueva historia, el amor creciente entre estos dos personajes, posicionandolo tambien dentro de un ambiente de Drama para que no sea solamente romance (Ni yo soporto tanto unicaente xD). Tambien lo que propongo presentar en este fic es establecer nuevas facetas o perspectivas de los personajes. Esto sobretodo lo busco en Iris ya que se la ha tildado bastante de muerta y resucitada, o de timida y soñadora. Aqui la presento mas juvenil y libre, con los tipicos problemas de una chica en su trabajo y en relaciones, amigas, etc. Lo mismo va para Zero, mas indiferente y frio con ella y los demas (Vamos, en ese tiempo apenas se conocian) y X, mas directo y osado que de costumbre (No siempre es alguien despistado e indesiso en todo)._**

**_Pero no crean que todo es color de rosa en este romance, y para demostrarselo quiero que lean el siguiente fragmento._**

_._

* * *

_._

**Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la ciudad Abel…**

La zona sobrecargada de campos magnéticos se convirtió en un paramo sin vida, un radio de 100 metros de naturaleza degradada. Y en medio de todo este horrible paisaje, se alzaba un reploid hasta entonces inconsciente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso…? –comprobaba su estado y observaba con asombro su alrededor- Al parecer alguien robo mi comunicador… eso quiere decir que el culpable de estos campos existe… -siente un poco de mareo y nauseas por recibir la onda explosiva- Por ahora regresare a la base para un chequeo…

Sin nada mas que hacer, el rubio sube a su Ride Chaser para emprender camino a la base.

.

* * *

.

_**Para el que haya el principal problema que se plantea en este capitulo, felicidades. Para el que aun no entiende o no deduce lo que esta pasando, espere hasta el capitulo 2**_

_**Debo mencionar que al que desida seguir mi fic le pido algo de pasiencia. No tengo tiempo libre como para actualiza veces por mes. Pero tampoco se desilucionen, en cada capitulo se aportara exclusivamente a la trama principal, evitando rellenos o situaciones innecesarias. Ademas pronto pondre el Cap 2, solo falta que lo termine de escribir pues ya lo empece.**_

_**Cualquier review sera resivido, ya sea sugerencia, apoyo o queja. Una de las cosas qu admiro de este sitio es la diversidad de opiniones y pensamientos que hay sobre el mundo de Megaman. Nos vemos pronto!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me alegro que les haya gustado, y gracias por demostrar lo que piensan de esta historia, aun cuando sea solo el primer capitulo. Aqui les traigo el capitulo Dos, espero que les guste tambien.**_

_**Todos los personajes de Megaman X son propiedad de Capcom, los demas que aparescan y nunca antes hayan visto, son por logica mios.**_

.

* * *

.

.

"_Habían pasado ya varias horas desde esa gélida mañana, en la cual ocurrieron aquellos acontecimientos electromagnéticos. Tanto los datos como los análisis de esos fenómenos se esfumaron, junto al hecho en sí. El misterio y la incomprensión de los expertos en el campo eran devastadores. El hecho de que este fenómeno apareciera de la nada y se esfumara sin aviso previo fue realmente desconcertante. Solo había un testigo que presencio todo los cambios de las gráficas, y permanecía inconsciente en la sala de emergencias."_

_._

_._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **

**¡Esto es Real!**

**.**

**.**

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y todos los cazadores estaban a mitad de sus actividades rutinarias. Dentro de una de las habitaciones de la enfermería se hallaba durmiendo Iris, muy profundamente. No presentaba signos de daños o averías, solamente estaba descansando.

Súbitamente la castaña despierta, saltando casi de su recinto. Tranquilamente mira a su alrededor y trata de comprender la situación en la que se encontraba.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntaba confundida la navegadora.

- Finalmente despiertas.

La joven reploid se llevó una agradable sorpresa al ver al capitán Zero presente en la habitación.

- Zero, ¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería? –preguntaba una vez mas luego de confirmar el lugar.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada? –ahora el cuestionaba preocupado.

- ¿Recordar lo que paso…? –haciendo un esfuerzo para buscar en sus recuerdos, comienza a visualizar las imágenes de esta mañana. Recordaba haber recibido a Zero, y como este se lanzó sobre ella en un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraba- ¡C-como podría olvidar algo así! –declaraba muy nerviosa y ruborizada.

- Valla alivio –contestaba el hunter junto a un suspiro.

Ahora ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Zero se inmutaba, como si estuviera esperando algo. Mientras que Iris apartaba la vista de su compañero, aun en ese estado nervioso y doblando con fuerza las sabanas de la camilla.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algo que decirme? –pregunto a la navegadora, determinado y serio.

- P-pues no se que decir… fue muy repentino y me sorprendió mucho… -trataba de no morir de vergüenza mientras buscaba las palabras para expresarse.

- Se que fue muy repentino, y de seguro te llevaste un gran susto. Pero es por eso que debo saberlo todo –la determinación del rubio ponía aún más nerviosa a Iris, quien ahora se sentía presionada a hablar y responder a sus sentimientos- Así que dime, Iris ¿Qué fue lo que paso en la sala de Tele transportación esta mañana?

- ¡T-tu deberías recordarlo! –Respondía exaltada mientras se levantaba de la cama- ¡Me a-abrazaste de repente…! Y no sabía que hacer… -esto alarmo en gran medida al rubio- Y luego comenzaste a llorar… Nunca antes te había visto así –dejo petrificado al hunter por completo con esta declaración- Pero si estos son tus sentimientos… -continuaba aún mas nerviosa y ruborizada- Entonces yo…

- ¿De qué rayos estas hablando? –Interrumpía finalmente el cazador- Yo nunca te abrace. Ni derrame lágrimas en mi vida.

-… ¿Eh…?

- Creí que ya estabas en óptimas condiciones como para ayudarme a atrapar al responsable de todo este fenómeno –suspiraba junto a su suposición- Pero veo que aun continúas con tus delirios.

- ¿Qué…? –Estaba aún más confundida que antes- jejeje… ¿Acaso es una mala broma? Por favor, Zero. Tú llegaste a la sala de tele transportación, me abrazaste y comenzaste a llorar. ¿Cómo puedes negar eso? –acusaba enojada por la actitud de su compañero.

- Iris… Yo nunca use el tele transportador. Llegue a la base con la Ride Chaser por mi cuenta. Cuando llegue, te habían encontrado inconsciente en la sala de tele transportación –explicaba muy seriamente para hacer reaccionar a la joven.

- No puede ser. ¿Me estas tratando de loca? Yo vi como llegaste a la sala, incluso te comunicaste conmigo para transportarte de regreso.

La navegadora se exaltaba a cada momento, no podía creer que el que le había abrazado y expresado sus sentimientos lo este negando como si nunca hubiera pasado. Zero no cambio su rostro serio. Luego de meditar un rato la situación, le da la espalda a su compañera.

- Cuando llegue a la zona de campos electromagnéticos, presencie como este fenómeno tomaba forma. Un sujeto apareció de esta concentración y me noqueo instantáneamente. Robo mi transmisor y cuando desperté ya no estaba en el lugar –declaraba finalmente- Si lo que dices es cierto entonces trajiste al responsable de este fenómeno a la base, no a mi.

- No puede ser… ¡Pero si eras tú…!

- Creí que podrías darme una descripción del responsable, pero veo que él te noqueo antes de que pudieras siquiera verlo también –declaraba con un tono levemente alzado- Sera mejor que descanses, y no me utilices más de excusas en tus fantasías.

Y diciendo esto, el rubio se retira de la sala. Iris se quedó totalmente sin palabras, luego de escuchar las declaraciones del hunter. Ahora no sabia que creer, si lo que vio realmente o si todo fue una fantasía. Luego recordó lo visto en las gráficas del fenómeno, lo cual era aun más increíble. Sin saber en qué creer, opto por seguir descansando.

- ¿Pero en que estoy pensando? Es imposible que pueda pasar algo así –se decía a si misma con una ligera sonrisa- Tal vez Zero tiene razón, y todo fue producto del sueño que tenía en ese entonces.

Estaba a punto de reconciliar el sueño, pero antes de que eso pasara llego otra visita a su cuarto.

- ¡Iris! Así que finalmente despiertas.

- ¡Lumbler!

Por la puerta ingreso una reploid que parecía conocer muy bien a Iris, después de todo era su mejor amiga. Lumbler, otra navegadora de los Maverick Hunters, compartía el mismo modelo que la armadura de Iris. Después de todo, en ese tiempo varias reploids navegadoras tenían esa apariencia como uniforme oficial. Lumbler se diferenciaba de su amiga por ser un poco mas alta, de pelo negro, largo y liso, y con el color de ojos particularmente violeta.

Lumbler era muy cercana a Iris, su primera amiga desde que ingreso al cuartel de los Maverick Hunters. Siempre la ayudaba en todo, incluso a acercarse a Zero, por lo que el aprecio que siente la castaña por ella es muy grande.

- ¿Hm…? Que extraño, creí que estarías a solas con Zero –preguntaba mientras se percataba de la ausencia del rubio.

- El acaba de irse hace unos momentos –decía algo triste a su amiga.

- ¡Por supuesto! Y andaba muy enojado… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¡Era tu oportunidad perfecta! –se desesperaba la amiga luego de saber el fracaso de Iris.

-Bueno… nos peleamos.

- Vienes muerto por el desde hace meses, y lo primero que haces cuando se acerca a ti es pelearte –analizaba compañero luego de exhalar un suspiro- Realmente no te entiendo, amiga.

- ¡No es lo que crees! Es que hubo una gran confusión… ¿Y a que te refieres con que él se acercó a mi? –preguntaba frustrada- Solamente vino a sacarme información –decía triste.

- ¿Entonces no lo sabes? Zero se quedó esperando a que despertaras desde que te trajeron aquí –decía alegremente y con una sonrisa pícara- Pero sabes… no es un tipo con el cual se pueda hablar mucho. Tuve que quedarme junto a él en la habitación a esperar a que despertaras… ¡Realmente es un aburrido!

- No puede ser… ¿Zero me estaba esperando?

- De todas formas, cuéntame por qué se pelearon –suplicaba muy curiosa.

Iris no tuvo más opción que contar todo lo que paso a Lumbler. Empezó relatando lo sucedido esta mañana, sobre los campos electromagnéticos y lo sucedido luego de que llegara el supuesto Zero. Finalmente termino declarando que todo pudo haber ido un sueño suyo, y que no estaba segura de lo que paso. Esto fue lo que desencadeno la confusión con Zero y la pelea.

- Ya veo… -se quedaba pensativa Lumbler, luego de escuchar toda la historia.

- Creo que la próxima vez llevare un termo completo de café en los turnos nocturnos… -trataba de hacer reír a su amiga para no quedar mal.

- Antes que nada, Iris –se exaltaba agarrándola de los hombros- Debes saber que fuiste la única que presencio la evolución y culminación de las Gráficas sobre el fenómeno de esta mañana. ¿Sabes que tan desesperados están los científicos al saber que todos los datos desaparecieron? ¡¿Sabes lo molesto que se puso nuestro supervisor al enterarse de tu situación y el resultado de tu incompetencia esta mañana?! –cuestionaba mientras revolvía a su amiga desde los hombros.

- ¡No, no lo sé! ¡Y no soy una incompetente! ¡Por favor, detente! –suplicaba desesperadamente.

- ¡No! –seguía revolviendo a su amiga más fuerte- ¡Sabes lo furioso que estaba mientras se desquitaba con el resto de los operadores y conmigo porque no se te ocurrió guardar el proceso evolutivo de los análisis! –se detiene bruscamente- Que cruel eres, iris… nunca piensas en tus amigas, nunca piensas en mi cuando ocurren estas cosas –afirmaba poniéndose triste bruscamente.

- Ya… ya… Lo siento –se disculpaba forzosamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Lumbler. Estaba totalmente despeinada por las sacudidas- Por lo que veo, el supervisor me va a matar.

- Es muy posible, pero hoy no –afirmaba recomponiéndose completamente- Como no hay registros de lo que paso con esos campos, y tú eres la única que observo los resultados, el supervisor quiere que le recrees perfectamente todas las gráficas y sus cambios de esta mañana –comunicaba seriamente la de pelo negro.

- ¡¿Todas las gráficas?! Debe estar bromeando –no lo podía creer la castaña.

- También dice que las quiere todas para mañana, o te echara a patadas de la base –finalizaba con una sonrisa la navegadora mas grande.

- ¡¿Mañana?! –se exaltaba bruscamente- Por Dios, otra vez tendré que quedarme despierta… Bueno, gracias Lumbler por… ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? –se percataba de que Lumbler estaba abandonando la habitación.

- ¿Yo? Pues a diferencia de ti, no he estado en el momento de los hechos y por eso no podre ayudarte esta vez, amiga –comentaba alegremente- ¡Suerte con tu trabajo, será mejor que no te haga perder el tiempo! –sale rápidamente de la sala.

Iris solamente suspira y se levanta de la cama. No le quedaba alternativa mas que trabajar en este preciso instante, por lo que las preocupaciones de lo que paso realmente esta mañana tiene que esperar.

- Conque amigas por siempre, ¿no? –finalizaba con un murmuro, para luego retirarse.

.

* * *

.

.

"_El resto del día transcurrió muy normal. Todo parecía indicar que nadie le prestaba atención a los sucesos de esta mañana. Mas bien les parecía un alivio para evitar las patrullas innecesarias de una zona deshabitada. Sin embargo, yo no podía relajarme o aliviarme con el tremendo trabajo que se me fue asignado._

_Pase mucho tiempo encerrada en mi cuarto, recreando cada Grafica, cada logaritmo, tiempo y posición que recordaba. El trabajo tenía que quedar exactamente igual a lo que vi, porque mi futuro estaba en juego. Realmente era muy frustrante y desalentador trabajar bajo presión._

_De vez en cuando salía a tomar algo o a despejarme, tomando un poco de aire. Desgraciadamente no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Zero, luego de nuestra pelea en la enfermería. Quería disculparme con él y hacer las paces, pero cada vez que lo veía sentía su enojo y frustración. Pase de largo sobre su posición varias veces._

_Prácticamente el día la pase sola en mi cuarto. Planee un horario para descansar un par de horas en la noche y así terminar el informe junto al resto del tiempo. Con mucha voluntad y determinación, miedo por las consecuencias, y 3 litros de café, logre terminar a tiempo las presentaciones."_

_._

Ya era cerca del mediodía cuando Iris finalmente salió de su cuarto, con un disco de presentación en sus manos. Se notaban los signos de cansancio, como ojeras y cabello revuelto en ella. Rápidamente fue hasta su supervisor, quien esperaba impaciente en su oficina a la castaña, y le entrega el informe virtual. Se pasó un par de minutos recibiendo los sermones de su superior, mientras presentaba reverencias a cada segundo en señal de disculpas. Finalmente cuando salió de la oficina, cayó al suelo apoyándose contra la pared y dejando fluir un gran suspiro de alivio.

- Al fin… se termino –declaraba casi muerta la joven reploid.

Antes de que pudiera quedarse dormida en su lugar, la conversación de dos reploids que pasaban por pasillo le llamo la atención.

- ¿Te enteraste? Al parecer, hubo un intruso en el cuartel de la Repliforce que anduvo rondando los sectores sin ser identificado o detenido –comentaba uno de los reploids mientras caminaba con su compañero.

- Si la Repliforce no puede contra un fisgón en sus sectores, ¿Cómo podrá contra las amenazas Mavericks? –comentaba de forma sarcástica y a risas a su compañero.

Iris escucho esta conversación detenidamente, sin llamar la atención de aquellos sujetos. Se sentía un poco triste por como pensaban algunos de la Repliforce, lugar de trabajo de su hermano mayor, ya que tildaban a la organización de ineficaz e innecesaria. Sin embargo le llamo la atención ese comentario acerca del fugitivo. No cualquiera podría meterse en territorio militar altamente organizado sin ser detectado o acorralado.

- Un momento, ¿Y si al que transporte a la base no era Zero entonces pudo haber sido filmado por las cámaras de seguridad? –se cuestionaba la castaña esperanzada por la respuesta.

Olvidándose del sueño y el cansancio, corre hasta la central de seguridad. Allí tenia un amigo que podría ayudarle a quitarse las dudas. Finalmente sabría si lo que paso la mañana de ayer fue solo un sueño o fue real.

.

Ya llegando a la sala de control de seguridad, pudo notar a varios reploids sentados frente a monitores gigantes e inspeccionando las filmaciones y comprobando los sistemas de funcionamiento de alarma y emergencia de la base. Iris sutilmente se acerca a un reploid en particular, uno que usaba un par de lentes muy gruesos, y le toca con la punta de su dedo índice en el hombro izquierdo, escondiéndose a la derecha del sujeto. La navegadora espero que el sujeto caiga en la broma, en vano al notar la indiferencia de este.

- Se supone que debas caer en el engaño y mirar a tu costado… -hablaba decepcionada la castaña a su compañero.

- Iris. ¿Qué te trae por aquí para que interrumpas mi trabajo? –preguntaba con su tono irónico sin siquiera volteare a verla.

- ¿Qué acaso siempre debe haber una razón para visitar a un amigo, Jed? –respondía con otra pregunta.

- Nunca me visitas en primer lugar, y sabes que odio cuando interrumpen mi trabajo –declaraba con enojo para luego darse la vuelta finalmente- … ¿Por qué tienes esas orejeras? Y tu pelo esta hecho un desastre. Debes cuidar mas tu imagen.

- Gracias por notarlo –fingía sonreír mientras se aguantaba la rabia por los malos comentarios de su aspecto- Quería pedirte un favor. Necesito ver la grabación de la cámara de seguridad en la sala de tele transportación, sobre el tiempo transcurrido ayer muy temprano –pedía gentilmente.

- ¿Así que interrumpes mi trabajo para pedirme algo que esta estrictamente prohibido? Sí que eres atrevida –seguía fuertemente con su ironía mientras le volvía a dar la espalda, regresando a su trabajo- Aunque no lo parezca, ese trabajo es mas difícil de lo que crees…

- Bien, de acuerdo… -finalizaba del mismo reojo y dándole la espalda.

Entre manos, Iris saca una caja con una especie de juguete o figura dentro, y se lo entrega por la espalda a Jed. Este lo agarra y lo guarda rápidamente en un compartimiento de su puesto.

- De acuerdo, vuelve a decirme en qué periodo de tiempo quieres comprobar la grabación –decía animado mientras tecleaba bastante en su ordenador.

- ¿Sabes? Eres un tipo agradable, pero tienes un pasatiempo extraño coleccionando juguetes, Jed –comentaba de reojo mientras observaba la pantalla.

- No son juguetes, son figuras de acción –argumentaba para defenderse mientras se acomodaba sus gafas- Y la próxima vez quiero la nueva edición que saldrá el mes que viene… De acuerdo, ¿es esta?.

Ambos miran detenidamente la pantalla, esperando encontrar algo inusual. Sin embargo, no pasó nada fuera de lo normal. Pasaron los minutos, que Jed adelantaba para apresurar la búsqueda, pero nada. Esto desconcertaba bastante a la navegadora, que no comprendía el porqué.

- Pues si que no paso absolutamente nada. ¿Estas segura de que es el tiempo y lugar correcto? –cuestionaba a su amiga.

- No lo entiendo… Si yo estaba allí… Y Zero…

- Es curioso que lo menciones en ese tiempo. El llego unos minutos después –cambia la grabación, y le muestra otra donde llega Zero al hangar sobre una Ride Chaser, dejando más confundida a Iris.

- Entonces si fue un sueño… -se siente un poco mas aliviada- Bueno, me has sacado una duda amigo. Muchas gracias, ahora me iré a descansar un rato que he estado bastante tiempo despierta.

- Hazle el favor a todos y arréglate… –recibe un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Debes tener más cuidado cuando hablas con una chica! –aconsejaba furiosa mientras se iba.

.

* * *

.

.

Antes de irse a acostar, Iris decidió ir por un pequeño bocadillo para no dormir con el estómago vacío. Algo ilógico para un reploid, pero cómodo para ella. En el camino a su habitación, y ya con su alimento en mano, se encuentra con Zero.

- Zero… -se sorprendía un poco, pero sin perder el control- Buenas tardes. Tanto tiempo sin vernos –lo saludaba, desviando la vista a otro lado.

- Lo mismo digo Iris… -notaba la indiferencia de su compañera- Escuche que tenias un gran trabajo pendiente. ¿Cómo te esta yendo?

- Tuve que recrear las gráficas sobre el fenómeno de ayer, por lo que me tomo bastante tiempo… Pero finalmente lo termine y ya lo entregue. Ahora me dirigía a mi habitación para descansar un poco –explicaba la castaña al rubio, muy calmada.

- En ese caso, te acompaño a tu habitación. Después de todo, debo dirigirme a la misma dirección –contestaba Zero, mientras se adelantaba sin dejarle decir nada a la operadora.

Pasaba el tiempo para ambos mientras avanzaban por los pasillos. Iris se sentía algo incomoda, aun recordando el pleito de ayer. Sabía que lo que pensó ver no fue real, incluso las filmaciones lo comprobaron, por lo que no tenia por que seguir peleada con Zero. Estaba decidida a pedirle perdón, pero el rubio le gano la palabra.

- Quería disculparme contigo sobre nuestra discusión de ayer –comentaba Zero de forma muy calmada- No debí tratarte de incompetente, ni alzarte la voz. Te encontrabas en una situación difícil en ese estado.

- ¡No, al contrario! –se detenía Iris, logrando lo mismo con Zero- Yo debería disculparme por platicar sueños sin sentido como si fuera real. Realmente me equivoque –declaraba triste y culpable la castaña.

Zero pudo ver la sincera disculpa de su compañera, y entendió que lo sucedido le afecto mas a ella de lo que pensó. Tratando de animarla, apoya su mano en la cabeza de la navegadora.

- Entonces hagamos como si nunca hubiera sucedido ese pleito, y que todo vuelva a la normalidad –aconsejaba el rubio.

- Zero… -comenzaba a alegrarse y su ánimo volvió al de siempre- ¡De acuerdo! –le respondía junto a una agradable sonrisa.

Así fue como ambos se reconciliaron y retomaron otra de las tantas charlas que siempre tuvieron de camino a la habitación de Iris. Ya en la entrada, la navegadora se despide del hunter y entra a su cuarto. Se la veía muy feliz y aliviada, deseosa al fin de descansar y despertar para poder volver a su día a día.

- Hoy sí que fue un día muy agotador –se decía a si misma, mientras dejaba la bolsa con su bocadillo sobre un estante, no tenía ganas de comer al parecer.

Su cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro, cerró las cortinas y evito toda luz para que no le moleste el sueño.

Sin embargo, antes de tirarse a su cama alguien la abrazo de la cintura, atrapando sus brazos también, y con la mano libre le tapó la boca por completo. La castaña no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar por la sorpresa. No podía ver de frente a su atacante, ni por reflejo al estar todo oscuro. No podía moverse ni hacer ningún ruido, pero eso no le impedía tratar de forcejear.

.

"_¡No puede ser! ¡¿Quién es este sujeto y que quiere?! ¡…! ¡¿Acaso quiere profanar la pureza de mi cuerpo?! Pero es imposible, soy una reploid después de todo… Espera, ¡En que estoy pensando! Lo peor que puede pasar es que corra peligro mi vida. Pero, ¿Y si quiere algo a cambio? ¿Podría pesar acaso…?"_

"_¡NOOO! ¡Yo amo a Zero, no puedo ni pensarlo!"_

_._

La navegadora se ruborizaba al mismo tiempo que se asustaba, sin parar de forcejear con el intruso. Al acto se detuvo al escuchar que dejara de resistirse, identificando perfectamente aquella voz sin poder creerlo.

- Voy a soltarte, así que por favor mantén la calma y escúchame –le susurraba el intruso de forma muy gentil.

Iris obedeció, y se alejó un par de metros hasta llegar a un pequeño interruptor que ilumino un poco la habitación. Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que el intruso no era un desconocido, todo lo contrario.

- ¿Pero qué haces dentro de mi habitación? –fue lo primero que cuestiono al ver al presente- ¡Zero, me diste un gran susto que casi me muero!

En efecto, el presente era Zero, quien se hallaba muy nervioso y agitado mientras trataba de preservar la calma. Al mismo tiempo, Iris se ponía más nerviosa al percatarse que Zero estaba dentro de su habitación, ambos y solos.

- Zero, ¿Por qué estas aquí? –decía muy ruborizada y nerviosa, mientras le daba la espalda a su compañero, pensando en las posibilidades. Sin embargo reacciona de inmediato y su estado se calma- Un momento, acabo de despedirme de ti en la entrada –voltea para verlo de frente- ¿Cómo puedes ser tu si acabas de marcharte? –preguntaba ahora algo mas asustada.

El sospechoso ahora estaba aún más contra las cuerdas. Reincorporándose y calmándose un poco, rectifica su postura y mira de frente a la navegadora.

- Esta bien, voy a decirte lo que pasa, pero quiero que me escuches hasta el final –pedía el sospechoso lo más amablemente posible.

Al escuchar esto, la navegadora no pudo evitar sentirse atemorizada. La puerta de la salida estaba detrás del extraño, y las ventanas se ubicaban en el quinto piso, por lo que no podía escapar directamente. Tenía una alarma de emergencia escondida en el otro lado de su habitación, pero debía moverse cuidadosamente para llegar allí sin levantar sospechas.

- Quiero que me digas quien eres y que quieres –cuestionaba fervientemente la operadora, tratando de ocultar su miedo.

- Yo… soy Zero –terminaba declarando el sospechoso.

- ¡Mientes! Zero acaba de marcharse hace unos instantes de la entrada –criticaba con furia al fraudulento.

- Así es, Zero acaba de marcharse hace unos instantes. Sin embargo, yo también soy Zero. Vengo de otro tiempo muy distante. Para ponerlo más simple, vengo del futuro. Soy Zero, pero del futuro.

El sospechoso había hecho esas declaraciones, muy decidido y confiado de sí mismo, esperando la aceptación de la navegadora. Esta, en cambio, se quedó pasmada y boquiabierta al escuchar tal afirmación. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, la castaña cierra los ojos y retrocede un poco para tomar aire. Inmediatamente agarra lo primero que encuentra en su mesa y lo lanza contra el extraño.

- ¡Como si fuera a creerte! -gruñía de furia mientras seguía arrojando objetos al sospechoso- ¡¿Me estas tomando el pelo?! ¡¿Vienes a mi cuarto y te explicas con la primera estupidez que se que viene a la cabeza?!

- ¡Por favor, es la verdad! –aseguraba mientras se protegía como podía de los objetos que se le arrojaban- ¡Solo cálmate un poco!

- ¡Ni hablar!

Iris siguió con su furia imparable arrojando de todo, hasta su silla y mesa de luz. Logro que el sospechoso se alejara de la salida y llego a ella fácilmente.

- ¡Debo avisarle a los hunters del intruso! –decía mientras desactivaba el seguro de la puerta.

- ¡No por favor, te lo suplico!

En un último acto desesperado, el sospechoso que aparentaba ser Zero en todos los aspectos se arrodilla por completo a los pies de Iris. Ella no pudo imaginar semejante acto, que le afecto aún mas por tener la apariencia perfecta de su amado. No entendió bien por qué, pero decidió detenerse al ver tal acto.

- Maldito Intruso, desgraciado… con esa apariencia, eso es trampa… -murmuraba enojada- ¡Bien, tienes 5 minutos para explicarte! –mandaba la navegadora a punto de estallar de furia.

- Iris… solo piensa en lo que pasa –aconsejaba mientras se reintegraba- Tu mismo viste ese fenómeno electromagnético, ¿no? Pues también abras visto la aparición de un supuesto túnel de Gusano en el área.

Al escuchar eso, Iris recordó los análisis y resultados de su ordenador en el tiempo que sucedió el fenómeno. Recordó también la aparición del supuesto túnel de Gusano, y más dudas le venían a la cabeza.

- Eso pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, no hay manera de comprobar lo que dices –contradecía los argumentos del rubio- Y aun si fuera verdad lo que dices, y hubiera la tecnología necesaria en el futuro para lograr viajar en el tiempo, ¿Cuál sería la razón por la que harías eso? Por no mencionar que tu presencia aquí destruiría el plano temporal si fuera cierta la teoría del túnel de Gusano.

- ¿Crees que es fácil explicarlo? Hay cosas que ni nosotros pudimos entender en mi tiempo –trataba de defenderse el rubio- El túnel de espacio y tiempo no se crea cuando uno quiere, sino cuando la naturaleza presenta ciertas condiciones. Esa es la razón de los campos electromagnéticos, el fenómeno se presentó tanto en tu tiempo como en el mío.

- ¿Y crees que me convencerás con eso? Zero viniendo del futuro para quien sabe que, aparece en mi habitación para explicarme lo que pasa… ¡Seguramente eres el infiltrado de la Repliforce! -la furia de la navegadora se desata aún mas fuerte que antes. Dando unos paso se enfrenta al aparente Zero- ¡¿Por qué estás aquí en este tiempo i dices la verdad?! ¡¿Por qué estás en mi habitación y no vas con los superiores o lideres?! ¡¿Y por qué debería confiar en ti?!

- Porque eres la única en la que yo puedo confiar…

Junto a esta frase, el rostro del desconocido se ablando, esperando tener fe en la confianza de la navegadora. Iris se sorprendió con esta respuesta y dudo si realmente era un sospechoso o decía la verdad. Al mirarlo de cerca a los ojos, noto algo muy peculiar.

.

"_No se lo que paso en ese momento, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta de ese resplandor dentro suyo. El mismo resplandor que sentí la mañana de ayer cuando lo encontré y me abrazo. El mismo resplandor que siempre vi en Zero todo este tiempo…_

_Si, eso fue más que suficiente para darle credibilidad."_

_._

Al notar la similitud, la castaña no pudo evitar sorprenderse y alarmarse a la vez.

- ¡Dios mío, no puedo creerlo! –decía asombrada mientras apoyaba su palma en la mejilla de Zero- Realmente… ¿eres tú, Zero?

El rubio sonrió y se tranquilizo luego de ver la confianza de Iris, quien le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien toco la puerta de la habitación. Ambos se alarmaron completamente, pero procuraron hacer silencio. El supuesto Zero se fue a una esquina para ocultarse detrás de un mueble, esperando que Iris pudiera salvarlo de ser detectado.

- ¡Y-ya voy! –avisaba la joven reploid mientras abría la puerta, llevándose otra gran sorpresa- ¡¿Zero?! ¡Valla, que inesperado! –disimulaba lo mejor que podía por la situación.

- Iris, creí que estabas durmiendo.

- ¡Lo estaba! Hasta que me despertaste de golpe –bosteza forzosamente para demostrar la mentira.

- Es extraño que alguien duerma con la luz encendida –mencionaba el hunter para hacer reaccionar a su compañera.

- Ah… si, em… se me olvido apagar la luz cuando me acosté. Si que soy despistada –comentaba junto a unas risas para pasar desapercibida. Sin embargo, el hunter aun tenia sospechas extrañas- De todas formas, ¿A qué has venido en primer lugar?

- Se te cayo esto –le entrega al acto el sombrero reglamentario del uniforme, el cual Iris dejo en el suelo sin darse cuenta- Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez.

- ¡Lo tendré, muchas gracias! –estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero Zero la detiene- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, nada. Es que creí haber escuchado voces y pensé que había alguien mas contigo –respondía el hunter con sinceridad.

- No te preocupes, no hay nadie –le contestaba mientras dejaba ver un poco de su habitación al cazador- Por otra parte, ¿Te incomoda que este con otro sujeto en mi cuarto? –preguntaba de forma burlona la joven al rubio.

Zero no respondió, solo se despidió y se fue de la entrada. Una vez más, evadió la respuesta al tema. Iris entro a su habitación, un poco triste pero más aliviada de que no se haya enterado. Dentro lo esperaba el supuesto Zero del futuro, que había escuchado cada palabra de la conversación.

- Lamento haber sido tan frio contigo –trataba de disculparse el rubio haciendo referencia a su persona del tiempo presente.

- Descuida, ya me acostumbre –respondía con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

Nuevamente los dos guardaron silencio, volviendo el ambiente muy incómodo.

- Hey, Zero... Dijiste que solo podías confiar en mi. ¿Qué tan importante es la misión que tienes como para viajar al pasado y no pedir ayuda a las autoridades? -preguntaba muy decaída y cansada, tratando de mantener su sonrisa.

- Pues veamos... Podría decirse que esta en juego el futuro del mundo -respondía con toda sinceridad.

- ¿En serio? Pues eso sí que es muy importante... Jeje...

Y diciendo esto último, Iris se desploma en el suelo. Zero rápidamente llega a ella y la ayuda a sentarse. Tanto el como ella se habían olvidado del cansancio y agotamiento que tenia la navegadora.

- Perdóname, Iris. Por mi culpa tuviste que realizar todo ese arduo trabajo -se disculpaba el rubio mientras ayudaba a su compañera.

- Si... Fueron muchas emociones por el día de hoy... No mas sorpresas, por favor... -decía agotada y somnolienta.

- En ese caso... -Sin previo aviso, Zero levanta a Iris y la carga en sus brazos para llevarla a su litera.

- ¡Que estas haciendo! -se avergonzaba la castaña mientras trataba de bajarse- ¡Suéltame!

- Solo te estoy ayudando, es todo.

La joven reploid no tenia energías suficiente como resistirse, por lo que termino aceptando la ayuda. En ese momento recordó la vez que este supuesto Zero la abrazo en la sala de tele transportación la mañana de ayer.

- Zero… Si tú fuiste el que vi ayer luego de usar el tele transportador... ¿Podrías decirme por qué me abrazaste y lloraste aquella vez? -preguntaba nerviosa y curiosa mientras estaba acostada.

El rubio sonrió por un momento, para luego acercarse más a su protectora- Eso fue porque te extrañe... Todo este tiempo, te extrañe bastante... -declaraba con un tono melancólico, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -se exaltaba luego de escuchar esas palabras.

- A lo que me refiero, Iris, es que te amo...

.

_"No lo podía creer... Simplemente me quede atónita luego de escuchar la confesión de Zero. Siempre he esperado por este momento, pero nunca pensé en lo que pasaría luego de que sucediera. Después recordé que el que acababa de confesarse no era el Zero con el que hablaba todos los días y al que le abrí mis sentimientos. Sin embargo, ¿era el mismo Zero del que me enamore? Debía serlo de alguna manera... Ahora estoy más confundida, ¿Por qué me ama repentinamente? ¿Qué paso en su tiempo para que floreciera ese sentimiento tan cálido dentro de el? ¿Y por qué de repente me extraña tanto? Finalmente llegue a las cuestiones claves; ¿Que hace aquí? ¿Qué paso en el futuro entonces?... ¿Qué paso conmigo?"_

_._

Volviendo de entre su confusión al mundo real, nota la presencia de Zero muy cerca de ella. Reaccionando, lo aleja bruscamente de un empuje y se arrincona en su aposento.

- ¡T-tonto! ¡Te dije que nada de emociones y sorpresas! -volvía el nerviosismo en ella, mientras seguía con su distancia.

- Lo siento -trataba de disculparse mientras se recomponía del empuje- Me deje llevar. Solo descansa, no te molestare mas...

Sintiéndose mas tranquila, la navegadora se acomoda para dormir, pero antes...- ¿Y qué harás ahora?

- Debería descansar también. Mi núcleo de energía es de retroalimentación, por lo que un pequeño descanso bastara para recomponerme, luego de inspeccionar la zona...

- Así que fuiste tú el intruso del cuartel de la Repliforce -volvía a interrogar al rubio, percatándose de su afirmación- ¿En qué tiene que ver la Repliforce con tu misión de salvar el futuro? ¿Y qué es lo que harás para lograrlo? ¿Y por qué tu...?

Antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando, Zero le suplica silencio junto al ademán correspondiente.

- Esas serian muchas mas emociones para ti -le respondía con una sonrisa- Procura descansar por ahora. Cuando despiertes, prometo contarte todo más detalladamente.

- ... De acuerdo...

- Pero antes que nada, quisiera pedirte un favor.

- ¿Que necesitas?

- ¿Podría dormir en esta ocasión contigo? -suplicaba dulcemente.

- ¿Acaso sabes lo que me acabas de pedir? -cuestionaba una vez mas sonrojada.

- Me refería a dormir contigo aquí, en la misma habitación. No necesariamente en la misma cama...

- ah... Claro. Puedes dormir aquí si quieres.

Zero río un poco luego de ver la actitud de su compañera. Rápidamente se acomoda sobre una esquina, y apoyándose contra la pared cierra los ojos.

- ¡No hagas cosas raras mientras duerma! -exclamaba preocupada, para luego cerrar los ojos.

Pasaban los minutos y ambos se quedaban profundamente dormidos, o eso pretendían... Poco después de comenzar el sueño, el rubio abre los ojos para observar detenidamente a su amada durmiendo. Solamente podía sonreír, estaba muy feliz al parecer.

- He esperado este momento por casi 100 años, Iris, y finalmente puedo volver a verte... -declaraba para si mismo y en voz baja para no despertar a su acompañante- Realmente estoy resistiendo la tentación... Pero no quiero destruir la confianza que acabo de formar contigo...

Y diciendo esto vuelve a su apacible sueño. El viajero del futuro tenia muchas preocupaciones en mente, pero estar junto al amor de su vida lo calmaba por completo. Solo había un pequeño inconveniente en toda esta situación... El otro Zero.

.

* * *

.

_**Si... aunque odie poner OC, estos son necesarios para lo largo de la historia. Tanto Zero como Iris no podran sobresalir adelante sin ayuda logistica y apoyo dentro de la base.**_

_**Los veo probablemente la proxima semana para poner el siguiente capitulo. Y para que se queden picando...**_

.

* * *

.

**Cuartel General de la Repliforce**

**.**

Los sectores militares de la fuerza armada reploid mas grande del mundo. Como siempre, patrullas y preparaciones de simulacro sucedían para prepararse a cualquier eventualidad. Por el momento solo nos concentraremos en el hangar, donde se preparaba un gran transporte a punto de partir. Su destino, la base de los Maverick Hunters en la ciudad Abel. Aunque solamente transportara a un pequeño puñado de pasajeros, todos ellos eran superiores de alto rango. Por el puente principal de entrada andaba llegando el ultimo viajero.

- Listos para partir, Coronel -declaraba la escolta, esperándolo en la entrada.

- Bien, en marcha.

El Coronel de la Repliforce, una de las figuras mas influyentes y admiradas de toda la armada. Quien sabe que motivos le lleven a visitar la base de los Maverick Hunters, pero una cosa es segura...

- Iris... Espero que estés bien...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos los que estén leyendo esta historia!**_

_**Primero que nada, pido un millón de disculpas por todo el tiempo que los he hecho esperar. El hacer esperarlos es un grave error que no debe cometer ningún escritor puesto que se pierde el interés generado. Pero debido a un accidente que tuve hace un par de meses, se me imposibilito usar las manos hasta ahora.**_

_******Todos los personajes de Megaman X son propiedad de Capcom, los demas que aparescan y nunca antes hayan visto, son por logica mios**._

_**Nuevamente pido disculpas por la demora, y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia. Comencemos!**_

**.**

* * *

.

.

"_Era muy temprano en la mañana, casi las 6:00 AM para ser exactos. La base de los cazadores empezaba el día con un tiempo muy frio, pareciera que la primera nevada llegaría en cualquier momento. Muy pocos estaban despiertos, solo los de turno mañana estaban presentes en sus puestos. Los demás dormían tranquilos y sin ninguna preocupación, salvo una joven operadora en su habitación que por azares del destino se vio envuelta dentro de un gran problema."_

_._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **

**La verdad Duele**

**.**

**.**

La habitación estaba oscura, las luces seguían apagadas. En un rincón permanecía Zero, aun durmiendo plácidamente. Poco a poco se fue moviendo, despertando. El rubio trato de levantarse, pero tropezó torpemente al no encontrar el equilibrio. No tardo en darse cuenta de que estaba esposado, incapaz de mover las manos. Pronto noto que todo estaba oscuro pero no por las luces apagadas, sino porque alguien le había vendado los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! –cuestionaba furioso al supuesto responsable que estuviera presente.

Su respuesta fue una bofetada en la mejilla que lo tira contra la pared. La misma mano que ataco le arrebato la venda de los ojos, dejando perplejo al cazador por ver quién era la responsable.

- Es hora de las preguntas –declaraba Iris, guardando las llaves de las esposas- Y quiero que las respondas.

- ¿Pero realmente es necesario todo esto? ¡Casi parezco un sospechoso!

- ¡Eres un sospechoso! –alzaba la voz, callando completamente a su rehén- Me prometiste que contarías todo en la mañana. Solo tome medidas para que no escaparas en el proceso.

- Tampoco pensaba escapar de todas formas. Recuerda que eres la única persona en el mundo en quien confió en este momento.

- … Bien. Pero eso no significa que te liberare –declaraba con una sonrisa.

Sin nada que hacer, Zero cede a las peticiones y termina recostándose contra pared como si fuera un criminal.

- Primera pregunta. ¿De qué tiempo eres?

- Vengo cien años del futuro, del siglo 22 para ser exactos.

- ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que viajaste a este tiempo? ¿Qué fue lo que paso en tu época?

- La tierra sucumbía a su propia extinción, luego de una serie de guerras y fenómenos iniciados principalmente por los mavericks. La situación era tan mala que tuvimos que llegar a esto, viajar al pasado para impedir las catástrofes venideras.

- ¿Tu solo? Me es imposible creer que puedas detener la extinción de la tierra por tu cuenta.

- Iris, ya te dije que el viajar por el túnel de gusano fue un milagro. Por las prisas tuve que entrar rápido al fenómeno, llevando la carga de esta difícil tarea. Tengo los conocimientos de otro tiempo, se de antemano lo que va a suceder y el por qué. Solo debo impedir que sucedan desde un principio, y así cambiar el futuro trágico de todos –se detenía en su declaración, al notar la mirada indiferente de la navegadora- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Toda tu explicación parece sacada de una película de ficción… Además no tengo ninguna prueba que asegure lo que dices, y no puedo fiarme solamente de tus palabras –finalizaba muy seria y fría, sorprendiendo al cazador.

- Creí que ya me había ganado tu confianza… -estaba triste y confundido por la actitud de su compañera.

- ¡En ese momento me atrapaste desprevenida! Pero ya no caeré frente a las emociones.

Al parecer todo se volvió en contra del forastero. Sin embargo, este permaneció sereno y firme frente a las acusaciones de Iris. Arrodillándose para mantenerse firme, prepara su defensa.

- Si no fuera quien diría que soy entonces hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad de actuar mientras dormías. ¿Qué crees que pueda conseguir contándote todas estas cosas? Si quisiera engañarte, habría dicho cosas más creíbles. Sin embargo, esto es tan increíble para mi como para ti y eso no puede evitarme cumplir mi tarea. Pero por sobre todo, Iris… La razón por la que me decidí viajar a este tiempo y por la que deberías confiar en mi, es por ti –aseveraba mientras se ponía de pie y se liberaba de sus esposas sin ningún esfuerzo, sorprendiendo a la operadora.

La castaña se exalto bastante al ver tal acto y declaración, pero rápidamente trata de reincorporarse y permanecer serena, mientras se preparaba para salir de su habitación por si acaso.

- ¡T-tonto! ¡Ya basta de esas emociones! –gritaba furiosa y colorada.

- ¡Pero si es la verdad! Ya te conté todo como te prometí… Ahora, ¿Puedes confiar en mi?

- … Bueno… No estoy muy segura… -repentinamente le llega a la cabeza una duda que se planteó ayer- Aun no me has contado todo…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –decía confundido y a la vez preocupado de lo que ella cuestionaría.

- Dime, Zero, ¿Qué tiene que ver la Repliforce con todo esto? Tu mismo afirmaste haberte escabullido por sus cuarteles generales, por lo que no puedes negar que tienen relación alguna.

Era lo que más temía escuchar el rubio. Repentinamente se inmuto y bajo la cabeza. La navegadora se percató de tal reacción y comenzó a preocuparse aún mas. Un miedo y espanto le llegaron a la mente luego de pensar profundamente en la situación.

- ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar en este tiempo?

El hunter estaba acorralado, pero no podía revelarle la cruel realidad a ella, por supuesto que no podía…

- Hay cosas que es mejor nunca saber… -respondía mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lado.

- Si no me cuentas lo que va a pasar jamás te ganaras mi confianza, y mucho menos mi ayuda.

- No importa, conseguiré otra forma de cumplir mi objetivo.

- No si te reporto con las autoridades.

El tono de la navegadora se volvió amenazante repentinamente, pero Zero seguía sin intenciones de hablar. El tiempo pasaba y la paciencia de Iris se desmoronaba. Finalmente, la furia la invade.

- ¡Habla de una vez! ¿Por qué estas ocultándome tal cosa? ¡¿Sabes cómo me siento?! No sé si seguir confiando en ti o si fui una completa idiota todo este tiempo…

Pero Zero seguía sin responder…

- ¡¿De qué tengo tanto miedo?! ¡¿Por qué me dejas con dudas de las que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza?! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

- ¡Para protegerte! –gritaba exaltado mientras se levantaba de golpe.

La reacción de Iris fue otra bofetada que desconcertó completamente a Zero de la situación. Este, totalmente perplejo, enfoco la mirada lentamente a los ojos de su atacante. Su expresión cambio drásticamente, a una muy herida y a punto de quebrar en llanto puesto que los ojos húmedos eran prueba de ello.

- ¡¿Y tú qué sabes de mi para asegurar que puedes protegerme o no?! ¡Eres alguien que llego a mi vida diciendo ser de otro tiempo, pero no eres el Zero que yo conozco para que puedas decir tal cosa!

El rubio se quedó pálido luego de escuchar esas palabras. Ella tenía razón al decir que era un completo desconocido, pero él la conocía perfectamente. No había pensado en eso desde que llego a este tiempo, no tuvo cuidado de presentarse como un extraño y comenzó revelando su verdadera identidad y objetivo. Pero aun así no podía revelarle la verdad, no podía decirle todo lo que paso…

- Te odio…

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Zero volvió en si de su confusión y se paró firme frente a la navegadora, quien seguía furiosa de sus palabras.

- … El próximo 14 de Julio la Repliforce dará inicio a una rebelión armada por todo el mundo. En busca de su propia independencia cortaran toda unión con nuestras fuerzas y escaparan al espacio. En medio de todo esto ocurrirán varios conflictos bélicos por todas partes, concretándose en la gran guerra de la Repliforce.

- Pero… ¿Qué estás diciendo? –cuestionaba incrédula y pasmada.

- Solo la verdad –declaraba serio y alzando la voz- La Repliforce comenzara una guerra que consumirá casi por completo a todo el mundo. Y es por eso que estoy aquí, para detener la guerra antes de que inicie.

De todas las cosas que podría pasar, la navegadora nunca se habría imaginado algo así. Antes de que formara parte de los Maverick Hunters, estuvo un tiempo bajo el mando de la Repliforce junto a su hermano. Allí hizo varios amigos y conocidos, era como un segundo hogar para ella. Y ahora viene un mensajero del futuro a decirle que todos esos seres queridos comenzaran una guerra, realmente la dejo pasmada. Una nueva pregunta le llego a la mente.

- Dime, ¿Qué paso con la Repliforce?

- La Repliforce… -tomo una pausa antes de continuar- Fue declarada oficialmente Maverick, encargándose los cazadores de su exterminio. Si no los deteníamos podrían haber destruido por completo a la tierra.

La seriedad y calma con la que hablo el cazador carmesí fue tan perfecta que asombro por completo a la navegadora. "¿Cómo pudo decir algo así con tanta facilidad?" pensó ella. Finalmente llego el pánico de enterarse sobre el futuro de dichos amigos, habían sido asesinados.

- Así que los Maverick Hunters acabaron con la Repliforce –repetía sutilmente mientras trataba de calmarse.

- Fue una guerra que casi acaba con ambos bandos –trataba de excusarse.

- Pero termino habiendo un vencedor… -otra pausa de silencio apareció al quedare sin palabras el rubio- Y ahora, ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer para evitar tal evento?

- Voy a detener a los responsables principales del levantamiento armado, al General de la Repliforce y sus partidarios. Si corto a tiempo la raíz de todo, nada habrá pasado.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que asesinaras a aquellas personas para evitar algo que todavía no ha pasado?

- ¡Entiende de una vez, iris! –se exaltaba finalmente Zero, al ver que no podía terminar de convencerla- ¡He vivido esas cruentas batallas y he perdido bastante como todos! Si no detengo esto ahora, todo volverá a repetirse.

- ¡¿Y qué tal si te equivocas y no pasa lo que has dicho?! ¡Matar a alguien no cambiara nada! –devolvía la palabra con el doble de fervor y firmeza que su oponente- Debe haber otra forma…

- ¡No hay tiempo! No falta mucho antes de que todo empiece, y cuando lo haga ya no habrá marcha atrás.

- ¿Tanto quieres acabar con ellos? No puedo creer que "Zero" este tan decidido a acabar con vidas indiscriminadamente.

Ahora Zero era quien se enojaba a cada momento por las acusaciones y por lo testaruda que era Iris en su debate. Finalmente…

- ¡Claro que no me importa! ¡Por culpa de ellos lo perdí todo, mis amigos, a…!

- A mi, ¿Cierto?

Al instante callo y retrocedió un par de pasos luego de que hablara la castaña. Un nudo en la garganta se le apareció a Zero, mientras temblaba y pensaba cuidadosamente en lo que iba a decir. Iris permanecía quieta y tranquila, cabizbaja sin dejar mostrar su rostro.

- Ya me lo imaginaba, después de todo aseguraste haberme extrañado por mucho tiempo –suponía con un tono neutro y sin moverse- No voy a preguntarte que fue lo que paso exactamente, pero me imagino que termine junto al resto de la Repliforce. Después de todo, es lo que habría hecho bajo esas circunstancias.

Ambos estaban muy tristes y heridos por dentro. Por un lado Zero no podía soportar el hecho de revelarle el fatídico destino que ocurrió a Iris. Pero por el otro Iris estaba peor, al no poder creer todavía que los Maverick Hunters y entre ellos Zero, la persona a quien amo todo este tiempo, hayan destruido por completo a la Repliforce, su primer hogar y a su hermano.

- Te advertí que habían cosas de las que era mejor que no te enteraras… Entiende Iris que no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo –trataba de disculparse, sin éxito alguno al verla inmóvil todavía- Se que tu sueño es vivir en un mundo de paz y sin conflictos, siempre lo había sido. Si me ayudas en esto entonces poder hacer realidad tu sueño, podre salvar al mundo…

- Mi sueño… -finalmente levanta su mirada, mostrando una expresión de odio y furia- Si de mi sueño dependiese la muerte de otras personas, entonces nunca lo aceptaría… ¡Así que deja de excusarte con eso!

La navegadora literalmente dejo mudo al cazador carmesí. En ese momento, un comunicado llego al transmisor de iris recordándole que estaba cerca el inicio de su turno. Estaba a punto de irse, pero se detuvo fuera de la compuerta, antes de cerrarla.

- Si aún sigues con el objetivo de matar a otras personas, será mejor que te vallas de aquí… -finalizaba sin dejar de darle la espalda al rubio, antes de cerrar la compuerta.

Así fue como dejo a un devastado Zero dentro de su habitación, totalmente confundido sobre que iba a hacer a continuación y sobre lo que estuvo pensando todo este tiempo.

.

* * *

.

Dentro de la sala de comunicación solamente se hallaba una operadora de turno, Lumbler, quien lucía muy somnolienta y aburrida. Al par de minutos paso por la entrada Iris, quien pretendía una expresión serena y amigable, todo lo contrario por dentro.

- ¡Llegas tarde! Ya estaba por dormirme –declaraba Lumbler con algo de enojo.

- Si, lamento la tardanza –se disculpaba mientras tomaba su asiento- Pero de todas formas no puedes dormirte en ningún momento de turno, no hagas que el supervisor venga.

"_Eso fue horrible… _

_Nunca pensé que algo así pasaría. Sigo dudando si realmente viene del futuro o no, y de si todo era verdad. De todas formas no me gusto nada lo que dijo… O al menos no quiero aceptarlo. _

_Ese arrogante, pensando que tiene la razón de todo, siempre pensando en si mismo… ¿Qué no quiere volver a sentir lo mismo? ¿Y como me siento yo luego de todo lo que paso? ¿Y para colmo quiere que lo ayude a matar a alguien? ¡Idiota!_

_Por poco pensé que era igual a ti, Zero, pero ahora se que son más diferentes de lo que pensé…"_

- Por cierto, Iris, llamaron de la Repliforce. Dijeron que tu hermano esta llegando.

- ¡¿Qu-que?!

.

* * *

.

.

Varias horas pasaron, pero aun en la tarde el frio no cedía. En el hangar de la base de los cazadores había mucha actividad, preparándose para la llegada del transporte Repliforce. Ambas organizaciones compartían todo, desde misiones y planes de acción, hasta información y personal. Las relaciones eran tan estrechas que debían presentar un alto respeto el uno al otro en cada bienvenida. Entre todos los hunters presentes se hallaba Zero, cruzado de brazos y apoyado sobre una pared en la parte más alejada de la multitud. El transporte llego puntual como siempre, y los primeros en bajar por el puente fueron el Coronel y dos escoltas. En frente de ellos se hallaba una larga fila de cazadores realizando el saludo militar reglamentario, y de entre ellos un oficial se acerca a dar la bienvenida formal.

- Así que este es el Coronel principal de la Repliforce… -comentaba para si mismo el rubio desde su lugar- Me pregunto a que habrá venido tan precipitadamente a nuestra base.

Dispuesto a retirarse del hangar, se detuvo abruptamente al toparse con otro individuo.

- Zero, tiempo sin verte –saludaba casualmente con su mano levantaba.

- Lo mismo digo, Dragoon –le devolvía el saludo junto a una sonrisa.

Magma Dragoon, líder de la 14ª unidad especial y uno de los mejores hunters de la base. Desde ya hace tiempo es muy cercano a Zero, compartiendo misiones y librando batallas de entrenamiento de vez en cuando.

- ¿También vienes a saludar al Coronel de la Repliforce? –cuestionaba el gran reploid.

- No, solo quería ver cómo era ese dichoso personaje… De todas formas, ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión? –trataba de cambiar el tema.

- No es la gran cosa vigilar la base de misiles, fue totalmente aburrido –criticaba Dragoon junto a una mueca de desagrado, difícil de detectar por esa mandíbula inexpresiva.

- Al menos tienes la posibilidad de salir de la base… He estado inactivo desde hace 2 semanas –reflejaba su molestia frunciendo el ceño.

- No debes oxidarte, compañero. Sería una lástima que un guerrero de tu calibre caiga por la vagancia –trataba de sonreír- Por desgracia tendré que salir nuevamente, esta vez se me encargo la seguridad del Sky Lagoon.

- ¿La ciudad flotante? Pues al menos te toco un panorama interesante –dicho esto, se aleja lentamente del lugar despidiéndose solamente con su mano levantada- Suerte en tu misión.

- Hey, Zero, ¿Cuándo tendremos otro simulacro? –tanto su expresión como su tono de voz se volvieron mas grave- Hace tiempo que no tenemos otro combate.

- ¿Otra práctica? Que molestia… Veré si tengo tiempo cuando vuelvas de Sky Lagoon.

Y dicho esto, el cazador carmesí se marcha del lugar, no sin antes volver a despediré de su compañero.

- Si… otra práctica…

Por alguna razón, el dragón se retiro del lugar frustrado. Sin embargo su charla no paso desapercibida como quería el rubio. El Coronel de la Repliforce los diviso y observo desde hace unos instantes muy detenidamente.

- (Te encontré…) –pensaba por dentro mientras se dejaba guiar por el oficial hunter a la reunión planeada.

.

* * *

.

Eran las 6 P.M., y finalmente terminaba el turno laboral para todos los operadores por el día de hoy. Iris no podía estar mas feliz, ya que había estado desde muy temprano despierta por culpa de inconvenientes "particulares". Se hallaba por uno de los pasillos que conectaba a los dormitorios, totalmente sola y cansada.

- Ya termino… -susurraba con un suspiro mientras estiraba sus brazos para poder despertarse- (El día de hoy fue muy apretado, ni siquiera pude ver a Zero o a mi hermano… Tal vez ya se fue de todas formas…) Eso sería lo mejor –finalizaba con una sonrisa, esperando que sea verdad lo último.

Ya en la entrada de su habitación exhala un suspiro mientras permanecía inmóvil. Aun no olvidaba la discusión de esta mañana, y se preparaba a enfrentar lo que pasara dentro de su habitación. Llenándose de valor, abre la compuerta y entra.

La navegadora prendió la luz y observo cuidadosamente su habitación, no había nadie.

- Así que realmente se fue…

No pudo evitar sentirse algo triste por el hecho. Trataba de olvidar lo sucedido y pensar en que iba a hacer a continuación, pero no le era nada fácil lograrlo.

"_Él no es Zero… No el que yo conozco y amo. Ese sujeto llego a mi vida de la nada, jugando con mis sentimientos y mintiéndome, haciéndose pasar por otro, y buscando mi ayuda para asesinar a otros con una excusa ridícula… _

_Pero entonces… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de preocuparme por el?"_

- Que curioso… Lo mismo me paso con Zero… -declaraba la navegadora luego de pensarlo mejor.

- ¡AYUDA!

- ¡AH!

Un fuerte grito asusto a la desprevenida Iris, quien de un sobresalto y grito volvió a la realidad de sus pensamientos. Nuevamente escucho esa voz, y la reconoció al instante. Desesperada corre hasta su armario y apoya en la manija su mano.

El reploid rubio cayo de frente al suelo, golpeándose inevitablemente el rostro.

- Zero... Sigues aquí. ¿Por qué? -preguntaba confundida.

- Iris... -rápidamente se reincorpora- ¡Por qué no me quitaste las esposas antes de irte de tu habitación! -respondía furioso.

- Eh... ¡Eso fue porque me pusiste de muy mal humor! -trataba de excusarse, enojándose al mismo tiempo- De todas formas, ¿Que hacías dentro de mi armario?

- Tuve que ocultarme. Algún extraño estaba a punto de entrar y no podía dejar que me descubriera en tu habitación.

- Buen punto... Pero ¿Quién?

- No lo se. Estuvo buscando algo por todo el cuarto, y luego se fue. No pude verlo bien por los orificios pequeños del armario... ¡Que por cierto estaba atascado! ¿Sabes cuantas horas llevo encerrado allí? ¡Deberías arreglar esa cosa! -se exaltaba furioso.

- Mi armario solo se abre por fuera. ¿Para qué querría abrirla desde dentro si nunca pensaba en meterme allí?

- Ya estoy cansado de que me tomes por tonto...

- ¡Pero si eres un tonto! ¿Por qué permanecerías encerrado en mi habitación y con esposas hasta que vuelvas? ¿Acaso te gusta ser sometido?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Ambos inmediatamente hicieron silencio luego de escuchar a alguien golpeando la puerta. Ambos estaban completamente desesperados y asustados por temor a ser descubiertos en esa situación. Iris cuidadosamente se acerca a la puerta para conocer al visitante.

- Lo siento -abre un poco la puerta para asomarse- Pero ahora estoy muy cansada, por lo que quisiera dormir sin ser... Sin ser...

Inmediatamente, la navegadora cierra la puerta y se dirige a Zero.

- ¿Quién era? -preguntaba confundido.

La castaña no respondió, solo empujo a Zero nuevamente al armario y lo aseguro por completo.

- ¡Iris! ¿Por qué haces esto? -trata de salir a los golpes- Por favor, lamento la pelea. ¡Ya no quiero estar más encerrado aquí, es muy incómodo!

- ¡Silencio! -detiene al rubio de un golpe al armario, que lo aturde por completo- Mi hermano esta aquí... -comienza a temblar y a volverse pálida- Dios, si llega a enterarse de que te tengo encerrado en mi armario...

- ¿Tu hermano? (El Coronel...)

- ¡Quiero que no hagas ningún ruido hasta que se halla...!

Para sorpresa de la navegadora, la puerta de su habitación se abrió sin avisar. El gran Coronel de la Repliforce entra sin problemas, para que luego la puerta se cierre sola.

- ... ¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntaba el militar al ver a la castaña de frente al armario, dándole la espalda.

- Eh... Nada, solamente guardaba unas cosas -da media vuelta, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa- Tanto tiempo, hermano mayor.

- Iris... Me alegro que estés bien.


	4. Chapter 4

_**De una, el capitulo 4!**_

_****__******Todos los personajes de Megaman X son propiedad de Capcom, los demas que aparescan y nunca antes hayan visto, son por logica mios**._

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 4: **

**!No puede ser que mi hermano mayor sea tan molesto!**

**.**

**.**

- Iris... Me alegro que estés bien -declaraba mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella junto a una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo abriste mi puerta? -preguntaba manteniendo su sonrisa.

- Soy tu hermano mayor y Coronel de la Repliforce, tengo mis fuentes -comentaba con mucha confianza, sin detenerse al encuentro de su hermana.

- Ya veo... -retrocede un par de pasos- Utilizaste tu influencia para irrumpir en la intimidad de mi cuarto -choca contra la puerta del armario, acorralada, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Dentro del armario, Zero podía escuchar perfectamente todo, aunque no el ver bien la situación. Al sentir la espalda de Iris chocar contra la puerta del mueble, se alarmo.

- (¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, Coronel?) -se preparaba para lo que sea.

-Ya sabes, Iris, que haría eso y más solo para verte... -se detiene frente a ella.

- (¡Oh, no! ¿Habrá descubierto que Iris me esta ayudando?) -pensaba Zero muy preocupado.

_"Y aquí vamos de nuevo... No se cuánto más podre aguantarlo"_

_._

_._

**Lo siguiente es una serie de actos que son muy difíciles de explicar en detalle, además de perturbadores…**

**Primero, el Coronel corre y abraza con fuerza a Iris.**

**Segundo, el Coronel se pone a llorar mientras sacude con fuerza a su hermana, quien permanecía inmóvil y comenzaba a marearse.**

**Tercero, Iris se enoja y da una patada justo en la entrepierna de su hermano que lo deja en el suelo.**

**Cuarto, el Coronel ignora al segundo el golpe y se lanza nuevamente en un abrazo.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Eh...? (¡¿P-pero que demonios…?!-no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Se había golpeado la cabeza con la puerta del asombro.

- ¡Ya suéltame de una vez, me estas lastimando!

- ¿De que estas hablando, Iris? El amor que siento por ti nunca te haría daño, solamente te estoy protegiendo de las bacterias del aire que quieren llegar a tu cuerpo. ¡No te merecen!

- ¡Eso es absurdo!

- ¡Vaya! Iris, ¿has estado creciendo últimamente? Sobre todo en la parte de arriba...

- ¡¿Pero que estás diciendo?! -logra liberarse del abrazo, alejándose avergonzada unos pasos- ¡Ya basta, tonto hermano mayor!

.

_"Mi hermano mayor, el Coronel de la Repliforce. _

_Uno de los reploids más fuertes reploids creados para la batalla; valiente, hábil y calculador. Pero por sobre todo un molesto, perturbador y sobreprotector hermano, a tal punto de llevarlo al extremo..."_

_._

- No lo entiendo... Creí que estarías feliz de verme, pero solo te aíslas de mi -decía, poniéndose muy triste- Te he estado buscando todo el día, luego de terminar con mis deberes... Y ahora que nos encontramos desde hace tanto tiempo...

- ¡Ya te dije que no quería verte hasta que dejaras de acosarme! -acusaba furiosa- Además, solo pasaron dos semanas desde tu última visita.

- ¡Fue una eternidad para mí! -gritaba muy desesperado, exaltándose todo su cuerpo- Todo el tiempo estaba preguntándome si estabas bien, si no te molestaban en la base, si te sentías sola o disgustada... ¡Desde ese fatídico día en el que tuvimos que separarnos por primera vez!

- (¡¿Pero qué está pasando?! ¿Ese es el Coronel con el que me enfrente a muerte?) -sin darse cuenta, tropieza con un objeto, golpeándose bruscamente contra la puerta- (¡Maldición!)

- ¿Que ha sido eso? -voltea violentamente a ver el armario-...

- ¡Ah! -corre y se pone frente al mueble- No hay nadie espiándonos, solo son cosas amontonadas que hacen ruido al caerse -golpea muy fuerte la puerta, aturdiendo a Zero- ¿Ves? Tu secreto sigue a salvo.

- Ya veo... No me malinterpretes Iris, no es que quiera ocultar nuestra relación, sino que hay muchos imbéciles que pensarían mal al vernos así.

.

_"¿Pero de que relación estas hablando? ¡Solo me estas acosando!"_

_._

- Por cierto, ¿para qué viniste exactamente a la base? –preguntaba amablemente.

- ¿Acaso necesito una razón especial para ver a mi pequeña hermana? –le respondia con otra pregunta, de forma muy suave.

- Ahora la verdad, ¿Para qué viniste hasta aquí? -comenzaba a molestarse.

- Para... Proponerte matrimonio, y así estar sie...

- ¡No acepto! -respondía furiosa- Ahora si quiero escuchar LA VERDAD... –esta vez, amenazando a su hermano, consiguiendo intimidarlo.

Nuevamente la discusión de los presentes se ve interrumpida por otro llamado a la puerta. Iris ya estaba harta, últimamente ha estado recibiendo muchas visitas su habitación. De mala gana llega a la puerta y se asoma a ver quién es el que quiere intervenir ahora, llevándose una inesperada sorpresa que la desespera aún más.

- ¡¿Zero?! Vaya asombro... No esperaba tu visita.

El supuesto Zero dentro del armario, el supuesto viajero del futuro, escucho perfectamente el recibimiento de Iris, quedándose totalmente pasmado del susto. Lo menos que esperaba de toda esta situación era toparse nuevamente con su persona de este tiempo. Totalmente en silencio, se aleja hasta lo profundo del interior del gran mueble para ocultarse.

- Magma Dragoon fue a una misión al Sky Lagon, pero quiere otra pelea de practica conmigo cuando regrese -explicaba detenidamente el hunter carmesí a su compañera- ¿Podrías reservarnos...

- ¿Con quién estás hablando, Iris? -cuestionaba el Coronel, al notar que su hermana no se despegaba de la puerta.

- Espera -reacciona al escuchar la pregunta- ¿Acaso estas con alguien? -preguntaba ahora el rubio a la navegadora.

- Bueno, veras...

Bruscamente el Coronel abre por completo la puerta, dejándose ver claramente al lado de Iris. Zero rápidamente reacciona y enfrenta al individuo. Por alguna razón había odio en los ojos del militar, mientras que el rubio solamente presentaba su misma mirada seria de siempre, sin dejarse intimidar por el Coronel que evidentemente ganaba en altura.

- Es una gran sorpresa encontrar al Coronel de la Repliforce dentro del dormitorio de una de nuestras navegadoras, ¿o debería decir escandaloso? -recriminaba con tono frio y desafiante.

- Resulta ser que estoy en la habitación de mi hermana, y estábamos hablando cómodamente hasta que un extraño reploid irrumpe en su privacidad -respondía en un tono amenazante.

.

_"¡Pero si el que irrumpió en mi cuarto primero fuiste tú!"_

_._

- Lo siento Zero, mi hermano vino a visitarme -se disculpaba por las molestias junto a su típica sonrisa calmada.

- Un momento... ¿Zero? -mira detenidamente al reploid rubio antes de exaltarse- ¿Este enano es el idiota del que tanto hablabas?

Ambos Zero escucharon perfectamente el insulto del militar, enojándose al mismo tiempo, pero sin dejar sus respectivos lugares.

- Creo que deberías usar un poco tu cerebro para pensar en tus palabras, Coronel.

- ¡Cuidado con tus palabras, soldado! Recuerda que yo soy tu superior.

- Tal vez lo seas en el plano militar, pero ahora estas dentro de la base Maverick Hunter. Aquí tu título no vale nada -afirmaba confiado el rubio.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que podías estar aquí? Vete ahora mismo, mi hermana y yo estamos muy ocupados.

- Eso no lo decides tú, sino Iris.

.

_"Realmente estoy muy cansada... ¡Y todavía tengo que soportar esta pelea infantil!"_

_._

- Creo que es mejor que se vayan los dos de mi habitación -aconsejaba gentilmente la castaña, guardándose dentro suyo toda la rabia acumulada.

Lo que ella no se esperaba luego de decir eso fue un silencio sereno y esperanzador. Pensando que las cosas volverían a la normalidad, dio por hecho que se irían.

- Ya veo... Entonces esto es todo -agacha la cabeza y tapa sus ojos con el brazo- Todas las veces que dijiste que me apreciabas... No eran más que una vil mentira...

_._

_"¡Pero por el amor de...!"_

_._

- No te pongas así, hermano -hace un gran esfuerzo y suprime toda su ira, acercandose y agarrando de la mano al Coronel- Te sigo queriendo como siempre lo he hecho, solo que...

- Si, es cierto –se recuperaba de su decaída- Después de todo, jamás serias capaz de enamorarte de un enano afeminado como este –provocaba intencionalmente al cazador rojo, logrando su cometido en ambos Zero.

- Si, tienes razón. Como podría... jeje…

Inmediatamente, el Coronel se alarmo al escuchar esa risa mal fingida.

- Espera… Iris, ¿Te gusta Zero?

La pregunta sorprendió a su hermana, quien al segundo se inmuto y desvió una mirada avergonzada mientras recordaba su confesión. No tenía que responder, el Coronel al instante comprendió. Algo debió haberse roto dentro de su pecho, porque un sonido quebradizo provino de allí.

- ¿Eh? Valla, no lo sabía… No pasa nada -aclara la voz a una más seria y madura- Está bien que ella quiera a otros, después de todo está creciendo. Solo mirándola se nota que ya es toda una mujer. Y por supuesto, no estoy triste de que no sea al único al que quiera...

- Hermano... -se sentía conmovida por las maduras palabras de su hermano mayor. Segundos después, ve gotas caer por sus ojos.

.

_"¿Que no estas triste? ¡Estas llorando, idiota!"_

_._

Y Zero seguía sin comprender la situación, mostrándose totalmente despistado al tema.

- Pero ¿sabes una cosa, Zero? Hay algo que es verdadero, y que nunca va a cambiar. Es el hecho de que soy su hermano mayor...

- ... ¿Y eso qué? -decía indiferente el rubio.

- A lo que me refiero, es que...

Y como si no fuera mucho, otro entrometido llega a la habitación de Iris. Se trataba de Lumbler, su mejor amiga, quien aprovecho que la puerta estaba abierta para entrar y darle una sorpresa a su compañera.

- Hey, Iris, ¿Quieres salir a... -se queda paralizada de la imagen con la que se encuentra.

El Coronel recogió a Iris en sus brazos, como si de una princesa se tratara. La navegadora se queria morir de la vergüenza por ser vista así delante de su amado, al mismo tiempo que iba a matar a su hermano por hacer algo tan perturbador sin previo aviso. Por otra parte ambos Zero encontraban tan ilógica la situación que dudaban si era real o no, en especial el oculto en el armario que nunca hubiera aceptado tal acto. El Coronel no se disponía a soltar a su hermana, que por la tristeza y el dolor ya no le importo mostrar su amor secreto por ella a los demás.

- Yo soy su hermano mayor, y no entregare a NADIE a mi pequeña hermana.

- ¿Acaso perdiste la cordura? –criticaba Zero al no poder evitar perturbarse al verlos a ambos así.

- ¡Ya suéltame de una vez, idiota! ¡Esto ya no es gracioso!

- Lo siento Iris, pero por tu bien debo sacarte de aquí y llevarte a un lugar seguro.

- ¡Iris! -finalmente reaccionaba su amiga al escuchar que se marcharía.

- ¡Lumbler, no! ¡Esto no es lo que piensas!

- Ese pervertido... ¿Te ha hecho algo? –se exaltaba Lumbler para proteger a su amiga.

- ¡¿A quién le llamas pervertido?! ¡El amor que siento por mi hermana es tan puro que va más allá de cualquier otro tipo de afecto!

- Ah, peor... Eres un Siscon... Qué asco...

_"No entendieron por las buenas... Y ya aguante demasiado."_

Iris apretó fuertemente sus puños, estaba a punto de descontrolarse...

.

.

**Escena perdida... Avanzando unos minutos.**

**.**

**.**

Fuera de la habitación de Iris se hallaban en el suelo tanto Zero como el Coronel. Lentamente se levantaban, llevando su mano a la mejilla como acto primero. Ambos presentaban la marca de puñetazos en el rostro.

- Creo que no podré volver a visitarla pronto...

- ¡Mejor no regreses nunca! -se detiene en seco por el dolor del golpe- Ahora por tu culpa también fui golpeado... Pero Nunca creí que Iris tuviera tanta fuerza...

- Ella también fue parte del proyecto súper soldado, por lo que no extraña que tenga esa fuerza en su interior -confirmaba el Coronel.

- Como sea... Mejor me voy de-

- Maverick Hunter Zero, rango S, y líder del escuadrón especial 00...

Inmediatamente, Zero se detiene y mira fijamente al Coronel.

- No me sorprende que me conozcas, pero si lo que hayas ocultado todo este tiempo. Ahora dime, que es lo que quieres conmigo.

- Solo te daré un par de advertencias; aléjate de la Repliforce -el tono del militar cambio a uno mucho mas serio.

- ¿Alguna razón en especial? -le invadía la curiosidad.

- Hace un par de días apareció un intruso en nuestras instalaciones que logro desaparecer como llegar. No pudimos atraparlo, ni saber cuáles eran sus intenciones. Pero logramos captarlo en cámara. Viaje hasta aquí para hablar con tus superiores y así confirmar si lo que habíamos captado era realmente fiable ya que, después de todo, eras tú el que aparecía.

La explicación asombro a Zero, pero el sabía bien que no fue. Sin embargo el hecho de que captaran en cámara su imagen y sea este el intruso le llamaba la atención. Sabía que tenía que investigar a fondo el caso. Otra duda surgió en su cabeza.

- Seguramente has confirmado que no pude haber sido yo por permanecer en mis horarios de deber aquí, y ahora están desconfiando de la única prueba que tienen. Ahora lo que me llama la atención es, ¿Que están ocultando?

- No es de tu incumbencia -aseveraba mientras se retiraba del lugar- Y una cosa mas; he investigado acerca de ti, tu pasado y accionar en misiones. Quiero que te alejes de Iris, no puedes estar con ella –terminaba declarando.

- No sé a qué te refieres… -indiferente al tema, contestaba Zero.

- Sabes mejor que yo que eres un peligro para todos. No puedes ni cuidarte por tu cuenta. Si llegases a arrastrar a mi hermana a algún tipo de peligro, no te lo perdonare –amenazaba fervientemente el Coronel- No tengo idea de por qué Iris se enamoró de ti…

- Tú lo has dicho –interrumpía al Coronel, al mismo tiempo que se marchaba del lugar- Tampoco logro comprenderlo… ¿Por qué ella… y yo…? –murmuraba para si mismo.

Ya era muy tarde, y ambos guerreros se preparaban para irse a descansar. Zero termino con mas dudas de las que ya se había planteado en un principio, y presencio momento embarazosos que hubiera preferido pasar de largo. Ignorando los hechos del día, solamente fue a tomar su merecido descanso.

.

* * *

.

.

Mientras tanto, dentro del cuarto de Iris estaba por retirarse Lumbler. En todo ese tiempo, la castaña le estaba explicando todo lo sucedido y aclarando los malentendidos que se planteaba su amiga.

- Y por eso quiero que lo mantengas en secreto, por favor -suplicaba dulcemente Iris a su amiga.

- Si tu lo dices... pero realmente es innecesario que ocultes el hecho de que tu hermano te acosa.

- Solo estaba bromeando, aunque esta vez fue demasiado lejos... Y lamento no poder salir contigo esta noche, no me siento muy bien.

- No te preocupes, será en otra ocasión –un tono desalentador se sintió en esta última frase- Procura descansar -se retira a la puerta- Nos vemos.

.

_"Finalmente, un poco de descanso..."_

Iris exhalo un gran suspiro y estiro los brazos. Estaba a punto de tirarse en su cama, de no ser por recordar aquello.

_"Ahora solo me falta resolver un último problema..."_

_._

De mala gana y agotada se acerca a su armario y lo abre de golpe. Una vez mas sale Zero sin equilibrio por seguir esposado, cayendo al suelo e inevitablemente golpeándose el rostro. Lentamente este se levanta, mostrando una expresión totalmente sádica y temblando.

- Um... ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Sabes? Tu hermano debe aprender a controlarse un poco -sugería mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

- ¿Realmente te molesto todo eso?

- ¿Molestarme? Claro que no -y de un movimiento, estira sus brazos haciendo pedazos las esposas- Solo son hermanos.

Ese silencio incomodo, producto de la falta de dialogo entre personas que no saben que decir o que hacer, se presenta nuevamente. La navegadora no quería mirar a los ojos a ese Zero, seguía recordando lo de esta mañana. Por otro lado Zero se veía muy concentrado, pensando bastante al parecer.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntaba confundida al no saber que atrapaba tanto la atención del rubio.

- Es muy curioso... En mi tiempo jamás conocí al Coronel dentro de la Base Hunter... Además de ver por primera vez esa faceta muy odiada y secreta que tiene...

- ¿Y que con eso?

- Que mi "yo" de ahora conoció al Coronel por primera vez en este lugar, y su secreto, antes de tiempo -ve cómo reacciona su compañera, señal de que captaba la idea- De alguna forma podría decirse que... ¿Cambie el curso del tiempo? -incluso el mismo dudaba de esas palabras- Sería imposible, porque aún no he actuado siquiera como para que cambiaran las cosas.

- Son cosas sin importancia, todavía no detuviste la guerra, ni comenzó. Que conozcas a mi hermano antes de tiempo no cambiara nada -decía algo triste- Por ende, deberás actuar en gran medida para realizar lo que quieres...

Zero noto la tristeza de Iris, y percibió que seguía recordando la idea de matar a los líderes. Recordó otro hecho más antes que nada, uno muy importante.

- Este Zero había dicho que Magma Dragoon había ido a una misión al Sky Lagoon... Si mi suposición es verdadera, entonces se ha adelantado antes de tiempo en actuar... (Si es cierto entonces tengo muy poco tiempo de hacer algo).

La navegadora no entendía nada de lo que razonaba el rubio. Bueno, después de todo sea cierto o no su historia de viaje en el tiempo nunca podrá saber lo que pasara por su cabeza. Desidia enfocar la vista. Mirarlo de frente, para encontrarse con esos ojos azules tan atrapantes y llenos de esperanza que siempre había visto en la persona que ama.

- Iris, sé que no confías en mi y no te culpo por ello. Jamás podre demostrar mi posición con palabras, por lo que me ganare tu confianza con los actos.

- No te entiendo -sin embargo, el comentario le llamaba la atención.

- En mi confinamiento en tu armario pude pensar mejor las cosas; si voy a volver a hacer algo, mejor hacerlo bien -suavemente agarra a Iris de los hombros, notando el pequeño rubor de ella- - Ya te lo dije, ¿no? Yo te amo, y si sueñas con un mundo de paz y tranquilidad yo lo hare realidad. Y, por supuesto, de la forma que quieras -finalizaba junto a una sonrisa cálida.

.

_"Por alguna razón me sentí totalmente segura con esas palabras. No debería confiar en el, y menos ayudarlo. Pero ahora lo veo más brillante y seguro que antes, igual que Zero._

_Nuevamente me pregunto, ¿es realmente Zero? Y cada vez que decido apoyarme en una respuesta, sus palabras me vuelven a dar un nuevo punto de vista. Quizás esta forma de cambiar también sea rasgo de Zero. Quizás deba dejar de dudar por lo menos una vez..."_

_._

- Me alegro escuchar eso de ti -felicitaba contenta- ¿Y bien, que vas a hacer?

- Detener la caída del Sky Lagoon.

- ¡¿El Sky Lagoon va a ser atacada?! -no podía evitar alarmarse.

- No directamente por los mavericks, pero si no nos apresuramos podría ser destruida en la mañana.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer? Necesitaremos más ayuda.

- No, tenemos que actuar en secreto. Si notan presencia de importantes fuerzas hunter un ataque más grande podría suceder -su tono serio cambio a otro tranquilo- Pero no te preocupes, ya tengo un plan. Y necesito de tu ayuda ahora mas que nunca.

- De acuerdo, confió en ti. Hare cualquier cosa para ayudar, así que dime que hacer.

Zero solamente lanzo un suspiro, y luego permaneció callado mientras fruncía el ceño. Realmente estaba molesto o algo le disgustaba bastante.

- Necesito que tengas una cita con Zero.

- ... ¡¿QUEEEE?!

.

.

* * *

.

_**Como ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización, decidí poner dos capítulos de una.**_

_**Espero que no les desagrade esta faceta que mostré de Coronel, pero él es más que dos peleas en el Megaman X4. Tiene una hermana que aprecia y protege mas que nada en el mundo. Y no piensen que solo se comportara de esta manera en toda la historia (solo es un toque humorístico), pienso desarrollarlo junto a otros personajes del juego a lo largo de la historia, profundizarlos mas de lo que se ve.**_

_**Juro que volvere pronto y pondre 2 capitulos nuevos de una como ahora, asi compenare el tiempo perdido. Y hablando de otros personajes...**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Sky Lagoon**

**.**

En las afueras de la planta de energía de la gran ciudad flotante, lugar donde se resguarda y alimenta el núcleo de Gravedad que lo mantiene en el aire, aparece Magma Dragoon. Había terminado su turno de patrullar la planta, saliendo de esta, y se preparaba para descansar, al mismo tiempo hablando con alguien por su transmisor.

- Si, he terminado con mi objetivo. Pronto daré la señal… -informaba por su transmisor- No se preocupen, no hubo ningún inconve-

Al instante, Magma Dragoon se detuvo en seco y permancio callado. Frente a el se encontró con alguien que no esperaba en lo absoluto. No perdió el control, al contrario se puso mas sereno que antes mientras cortaba contacto su comunicador.

- Tiempo sin verte, Magma Dragoon –saludaba Zero a su compañero, mostrando confianza en su rostro bajo una sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5

Saludos a todos mis lectores! Hace tiempo que no los veo, debido a la universidad y varios otros temas... No quiero alargar esto tanto, por lo que no pondre excusas. Me alegro que les este gustando tanto mi historia, y respecto a la actitud del Coronel fue mas que nada por entretenimiento personal: Si yo, el escritor, no me divierto con lo que escribo, entonces no tendría motivación para seguir, ¿No creen?. Tambien queria saber si para ustedes les es dificil el diferenciar o les confunde la situación de los dos Zero en un mismo tiempo. Me he esforzado en diferenciarlos para que no halla confusiones, pero siempre puede haber uno que otro error. De ser así me gustaría saber si este fuese el caso en ustedes, si tienen alguna recomendacion sera bienvenida.

Nuevamente dejare dos capítulos seguidos por el tiempo que les hice esperar, espero que lo disfruten.

Por cierto: Todos los personajes oficiales de Megaman X son propiedad de Capcom. Los no oficiales son invención mía.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 5: **

**El Preludio del Desastre**

**.**

**.**

- Tiempo sin verte, Magma Dragoon.

El cazador de fuego se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su compañero de pelo rubio delante de él, en medio de la nada. No lo esperaba en absoluto, y mucho menos en la situación presente. A esto se le suma el hecho de que haya aparecido sin que pudiera siquiera sentirlo, se había emocionado un poco.

- Debo cortar… -comunicaba en su transmisor para luego apagarlo.

- ¿Con quién hablabas? ¿Con un operador de la base? –preguntaba sarcásticamente, junto a una sonrisa que fácilmente podía leerse como una expresión de haber ganado algo.

- Zero, no esperaba encontrarte aquí –decía muy disimuladamente- Mejor dicho, "no deberías estar aquí".

- Pero que casualidad, es justo lo que iba a decir –contestaba, manteniendo su tono irónico junto a la sonrisa.

- Ya te lo he dicho, se me encargo la seguridad del Sky Lagoon –aseguraba- Ya he terminado mi turno, por lo que regresare a descansar para volver mañana nuevamente…

- Ah, es verdad… -reconocía levantando las manos, mientras dejaba que su compañero se alejara- ¿Entonces verificar el núcleo de gravedad era parte del turno también?

Dragoon se detuvo bruscamente, Zero estaba consiguiendo poco a poco lo que buscaba.

.

.

* * *

.

**Tiempo antes, en la habitación de Iris...**

_- Magma Dragoon nos traicionara poco después de que la ciudad flotante, Sky Lagoon, sea derribada. El fue el principal responsable del incidente que costo la muerte de ciento de miles de civiles –informaba detalladamente la situación de su época._

_- No puedo creerlo… -Iris escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Zero, mientras trataba de hacerse la idea en su cabeza, sorprendiéndola a cada momento- Pero ¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Por qué nos traicionaría tan repentinamente y a tal punto de destruir toda una ciudad el solo? –cuestionaba muy confundida y alterada._

_- No estaba solo, desde hace tiempo estuvo en contacto con los mavericks –comentaba muy serio sobre el hecho- Pero lo más importante aquí es que el incidente Sky Lagoon fue responsabilizado a la Repliforce, desapareciendo toda confianza en su eficacia y deberes. Este fue el hecho determinante que causo su deseo de rebelión y el comienzo de la guerra._

_- Entonces si detenemos la caída del Sky Lagoon…_

_- No habrá guerra._

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

- (Habíamos dicho eso como si fuera poca cosa… pero el problema aquí es evitar que el descubra mi verdadera identidad, y lograr que admita su intención de derribar la ciudad) –recordaba sus objetivos una vez mas.

- Zero… Todavía no has respondido por que estas aquí, y por qué me atacas con esas preguntas de doble sentido –alzaba la voz mientras daba media vuelta a verlo de frente- El núcleo de Gravedad del Sky Lagoon es muy grande, y muy vulnerable si no se le hecha un ojo, no es de extrañar que le dé un patrullaje para asegurarme de todo –se excusaba deliberadamente.

- (No me lo estas poniendo fácil…) Amigo, dejémonos de juegos y veamos la verdad como es ahora mismo –su expresión había cambiado, desapareciendo su sonrisa y mirando más intimidatoriamente a su compañero.

- Por eso mismo, te estoy preguntando qué haces aquí –volvía a alzar la voz, molestándose por la actitud del rubio- Solamente yo tengo la autorización de estar en esta área. Cualquier otro que se presente fuera de restricción será tratado de invasor, de los cuales debo encargarme.

- Ciertamente, estoy sin autorización en este momento –afirmaba con exactitud- He salido de la base sin informar mi destino o intenciones, solamente para encontrarte a ti, en este lugar, y en este preciso momento…

- Vaya, debo decir que me siento muy alagado –comentaba el gran hunter- Pero no puedo creerte una excusa tan mala como esa. Sin embargo, dejare pasar esta situación por alto si te vas inmediatamente del área –aconsejaba despreocupadamente- Después de todo, somos amigos…

- Magma Dragoon, se lo que estas planeando –atrajo perfectamente la atención del otro, justo lo que quería- Se por qué has venido al Sky Lagoon, lo que planeas hacer con el Núcleo de Gravedad y lo que harás después.

- Hey Zero… Ese tono acusador realmente me molesta –el aire a su alrededor comenzaba a convertirse en un vapor muy débil, señal de haberse molestado- Me está dando curiosidad, así que dímelo de una vez, ¿De qué me estas acusando?

- ¡Vas a destruir el Sky Lagoon y luego nos traicionaras!

La voz de Zero fue tan fuerte que pudo escucharse a varios metros, pero para fortuna de ambos no había absolutamente nadie. Dragoon frunció el ceño cuando escucho dicha afirmación, pero calmándose exitosamente se acercó unos pasos a su compañero.

- ¿Pero de que estas hablando? He venido al Sky Lagoon para protegerlo, no para destruirlo- la completa serenidad del hunter realmente sorprendía a Zero.

- Dragoon, admítelo de una vez –seguía insistiendo, no podía hacer otra cosa- Has estado en contacto con los mavericks desde hace un tiempo, incluso hablabas con ellos hace unos momentos desde tu comunicador –argumentaba, esperando convencer a su enemigo- Si destruyes la ciudad culparan de todo a la Repliforce, cuya seguridad primordial y funcionamiento está bajo su jurisdicción. Esto provocara discernimiento y desconfianza en dicha fuerza, lo que causara conflictos. Pero seguramente ya lo sabias, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Has perdido el juicio? Me estas acusando directamente de formar parte de una conspiración Maverick. Yo los cazo, no trabajo con ellos –alzaba una vez mas la voz mostrando su determinación, esta vez más cerca de Zero, a punto de tocarlo- No encuentro razón suficiente por lo que haría algo así, nunca pensé que dirías semejante insulto...

- Pero si hay una razón suficiente para que hagas todo esto –atrajo totalmente la atención de Dragoon, dejándolo confundido y callado por completo.

- Me tienes intrigado… Dímelo.

Zero lentamente retrocede unos pasos, levanta sus puños y estira sus piernas, como si se estuviera preparando para una próxima batalla..

- Por supuesto, ¡Lograr tener un duelo conmigo!

…

...

Dragoon no dijo nada respecto a tal afirmación, dejando a ambos totalmente inmóviles y callados por un minuto. La respuesta del gran hunter frente a las acusaciones sorprendió bastante al rubio: Repentinamente comenzó a reír, y en gran medida, mientras desaparecía su seriedad y colocaba su mano encima de su frente en señal de estar realmente sorprendido.

- Zero… -recuperaba la compostura lentamente- Realmente me asuste con toda esa actuación, pero nunca me esperaba esa excusa –comentaba cómicamente- La broma estuvo bastante buena, y me la creí por completo. Pero dejemos ya a un lado la gracia y- al ver directamente a los ojos a Zero, noto que aún mantenía la seriedad y postura de siempre- Debes estar bromeando… ¿Realmente piensas que haría todo eso solamente para pelear contigo? Todo el tiempo estamos entrenando entre nosotros, ¿Entonces para que querría…?

- ¿Pero realmente fueron suficientes esas peleas, Dragoon? Una batalla dentro de los muros de la base hunter, bajo reglas y límites que respetar, y todo el tiempo con la conciencia de ser una práctica, nunca sería una verdadera pelea. Y yo te conozco bien, amigo.

- … ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Magma Dragoon, eres un guerrero muy fuerte y valeroso. Desde tus inicios siempre has desafiado todo tipo de retos, enfrentándote a enemigos siempre más fuertes que el anterior, y siempre ganando. Pero nunca era suficiente ya que constantemente ansiabas un mayor reto. Y allí es cuando nos encontraste a mi y a X; responsables de detener la rebelión de Sigma, de detener su regreso y nuevamente arruinar sus planes, fuimos quienes derrotaron a Doppler junto a su revuelta, y quienes frenamos los planes con el DNA Soul de Berkana. Te obsesionaste con nosotros, a tal punto de formar parte de los Maverick Hunters para seguirnos de cerca.

Con el tiempo dejaste de interesarte en X, incluso a odiarlo por su personalidad bondadosa y la preocupación que siente por los demás y te concentraste en mi, el cazador que toma en serio todas las batallas y de mayor rango en la base. He notado tu disgusto en las prácticas que tuvimos; ambos notábamos como nos reteníamos forzosamente, solo que yo lo aceptaba y tú te desesperabas.

Finalmente paso lo peor. No pudiste resistir mas, querías un verdadero duelo conmigo e hiciste lo impensable, volverte un Maverick. Apareció alguien que te ofreció algo que no pudiste rechazar, la oportunidad de pelear a muerte conmigo. Y henos aquí, uno frente al otro explicando las causas de la presente situación, esperando que hacer ahora…

La explicación dejo perplejo al gran hunter de fuego, pero no fue suficiente para eliminar su serenidad tan perfecta. Aun seguía seguro de si mismo, aun tenía un al bajo la manga antes de admitir cualquier acto Maverick que haya mencionado Zero.

- Así que estas describiéndome como un sujeto que haría lo que fuese, incluso destruir toda una ciudad, solamente para pelear contra ti.

- ... si -afirmaba totalmente nervioso, como si estuviera dudando de todo- Admítelo de una vez, ya no tienes salida.

- ... Zero, ya te lo he dicho: soy un Maverick hunter, y vengo aquí a asegurar la zona -volvía a insistir, totalmente seguro de sus palabras- Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que llegaste y comenzaste a acusarme de actos terroristas. Pero lo que me llama más la atención de todo es que hayas venido hasta aquí para eso, al lugar de los supuestos futuros hechos, sin autorización, y fuera de jurisdicción. Tal como si fuera un futuro plan de acción.

El guerrero carmesí no lo podía creer, ¿lo estaban acusando a el de querer destruir el Sky Lagoon? Zero entendió la situación al acto, Dragoon estaba dando vuelta en su contra.

- ¡Te equivocas, yo nunca haría tal cosa! -gritaba exaltado de dicha acusación.

- Lo mismo digo yo, pero sigues insistiendo en eso, y la situación no esta a tu favor -explicaba con su actitud calmada de siempre, que ya perturbaba bastante- Además de que no encuentro razón para que estés aquí, si supuestamente deberías estar en medio de una misión que se te fue asignada hace unas horas.

Dragoon sabia que el Maverick Hunter Zero estaría fuera de la base por pedido de una misión, luego de semanas de inactividad, y también conocía a su amigo como para saber que jamás rechazaría una petición así. La única explicación que creía convincente en ese preciso momento es que el Zero con el que esta discutiendo no es su amigo, sino otro sujeto totalmente diferente. En resumen, lo tenia contra las cuerdas esperando que admitiera su derrota. Pero...

- Ya entiendo, crees que no soy yo... -comentaba junto a una sonrisa confiada, confundiendo al dragón- Entonces, ¿Por qué no te comunicas con la base para comprobarlo inmediatamente?

No respondió en lo absoluto, solo se limitó a encender su comunicador y llamar a la base lo mas rápido posible. Por supuesto, estaba completamente seguro de tener razón, pero para demostrárselo al impostor cedió a sus demandas. Finalmente hizo contacto.

- ¿Qué pasa, Dragoon? Nunca te comunicas conmigo, pero cuando lo haces-

- Disculpa, Lumbler, ¿Pero podrías comunicarme acerca del paradero de Zero?

- ¡¿De Zero…?! –se alarmo repentinamente- Em… El dijo que iba a salir a resolver un asunto sin especificar… Pero no sé dónde esta exactamente-

-Imposible... -le costaba creer que no fuera verdad- ¿Estas segura de eso? ¿No fue enviado a una misión de reconocimiento hace unas horas? Debería estar en los informes.

- Ciertamente fue convocado para esa misión, pero declino en querer dirigirla entregando el mando a otro capitán. Como había dicho, tenia asuntos que atender de importancia al parecer.

- ¿Qué pasa, Dragoon? ¿Sorprendido de estar equivocado? -cuestionaba en tono irónico, había predicho esto de antemano muy bien- (Tenías razón, en ese tiempo nunca hubiera rechazado ser enviado a una misión luego de tanta inactividad. A menos que la excepción haya sido ella...).

.

.

* * *

.

**Nuevamente tiempo atrás...**

_- ¿P-por que me estas pidiendo que tenga una cita con Zero? ¡Creí que estábamos discutiendo un asunto serio! -volvía a exaltarse la navegadora mientras comenzaba otro de sus bochornos._

_- ¿Y crees que yo quiero eso? No soportaría la idea de verte salir con otro, aun cuando sea mi yo del pasado. Pero no hay otra forma, debo tener una coartada por si Dragoon interroga mi ausencia a la misión que seré asignado._

_- Pero... Llamar a una cita como distracción es algo precipitado. Además no hay forma de que Zero deje pasar esa oportunidad de salir de la base solo para estar conmigo -afirmaba triste y despejando se de ilusiones._

_Zero se acercó a ella y le coloco su gorra reglamentaria cuidadosamente. Iris levanto la vista para verla sonrisa de Zero, junto a una expresión de confianza._

_- No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que funcionara._

.

* * *

.

.

- (Después de todo, mi plan está funcionando) -se decía así mismo, confiado y contento.

- Contáctame con su comunicador –pedía el dragón.

- (¡¿Qué…?!) –casi se derrumba por la sorpresa el rubio.

- ¡¿Qué…?! –de la misma forma la operadora de su asiento- P-pero Dragoon, no seria muy cordial molestarlo en medio de sus asuntos personales –trataba de evitar realizar tal acto- ¡Ah! Y dejo su comunicador en la base para reparaciones, por lo que no puedo comunicarme con el de momento.

Por alguna razón, Dragoon volvía a enfurecerse de forma precipitada. Con fuerza exprimía sus puños y al mismo tiempo sus dientes, cuyos chirridos escuchaba Lumbler desde el comunicador y entendía la situación, asustándose como consecuencia.

- ¿Q-quieres que te llame cuando logre comunicarme con el? –trataba de dar una solución para evitar la furia del capitán.

- No, descuida. Solo eso quería saber.

Y con estas palabras, Dragoon corta la transmisión. El alivio de Zero fue tan grande que estaba a punto de suspirar, aunque le haya sorprendido que Lumbler haya ayudado a ocultar su ubicación actual. Libre de toda sospecha ahora estaba seguro de que su amigo no tenía escapatoria, pero el gran hunter de fuego permanecía callado, sereno y pensativo.

- ¿Admitirás de una vez todo, Dragoon?

El semblante del gran reploid decayó bastante, al parecer estaba abatido de alguna forma. Finalmente tomo la palabra…

- Dime, Zero. Si en el hipotético caso de que todo lo que hayas dicho fuese cierto, al final terminaría consiguiendo lo que supuestamente quiero, pelear contra ti. ¿Por qué entonces debería detener mi ataque terrorista ahora?

Cuidadosamente, el rubio pensó las palabras que diría.

- Porque si lo haces y te vuelves Maverick, entonces me olvidare de ti, te ignorare, no iré a cazarte y enviarán a alguien mas a por ti. Finalmente serás neutralizado, sin conseguir jamás lo que buscabas.

- Ya veo... Eso seria una lástima...

Una vez mas ambos permanecieron callados e inmóviles, esperando el actuar del otro. El viento comenzó a soplar mas fuerte, resonando en todo el lugar como un eco helado. Zero termino de convencerse así mismo de haber acorralado al traidor, mientras se preparaba para la inminente batalla. Finalmente reacciona Dragoon, levantando sus brazos en señal de rendición, atrapando desprevenido al guerrero rojo.

- Parece que me has atrapado... Estoy totalmente acorralado -confesaba, terminando de admitir la culpa- No puedo creerlo... Jamás pensé que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta... Que estoy diciendo. Si alguien hubiera sido capaz de descubrir mis acciones, estoy seguro de que solamente podrías haber sido tu… Pero solo por curiosidad, ¿Desde cuándo has sabido todo esto?

- Lo he sabido desde siempre…

- Si que eres arrogante –comentaba con una corta carcajada, insinuando no haber creído tal cosa- Como tu digas. Pero si lo has sabido desde tiempo atrás, ¿Por qué no me detuviste antes?

- Porque no creí que fueses a hacerlo después de todo –finalizaba el carmesí, junto a un tono melancólico profundo.

- Bueno, perdóname por haberte defraudado –se disculpaba Dragoon, inexpresivo como siempre.

- No me decepcionaste a mi, sino a ti mismo.

Los recuerdos de cuando peleo contra Magma Dragoon antes de volver en el tiempo le llegaron a la mente. Desde que comenzó toda esa guerra, desde el inicio siempre estuvo confundido acerca de la traición de su amigo. En busca de respuestas fue a su encuentro, para terminar luchando a muerte. No fue hasta muy tarde que consiguió la respuesta que buscaba y se sintió un idiota al no darse cuenta todo ese tiempo lo que realmente perturbaba a Dragoon, hasta que finalmente su compañero de batallas murió por sus propias manos. Sentía furia por no poder evitar haber terminado con su aliado y el estar en duda todo ese tiempo, pero ahora estaba a tiempo. Tenia una segunda oportunidad de evitar cometer el mismo error, y poder despejar las incógnitas sin respuesta de todo ese asunto pasado, ahora.

- ¡Dime, Dragoon! ¡¿Realmente valió la pena todo esto?! ¡¿Tan desesperado estabas de pelear contra mi como para caer tan bajo?! –rugía de rabia a punto de golpear a su amigo, mientras este permanecía inmóvil frente a Zero- No lo entiendo, no entiendo la razón detrás de todo esto… No le encuentro nada de sentido –esperaba respuestas, muy dolido por dentro.

Al gran reploid de fuego le sorprendió bastante la actitud del rubio, fue la primera vez que lo veía tan lamentable por un asunto personal. Sin embargo siguió manteniendo su compostura, y se ofreció a despejar sus dudas.

- Zero, sabes muy bien que antes de ser un Maverick Hunter siempre fui un guerrero. Siempre he ansiado el pelear contra sujetos fuertes, ganar lo era todo para mi. En las peleas ilegales de los barrios bajos, ese era mi mundo –comentaba el gran reploid con la cabeza baja- Esto que he hecho, todos mis crímenes cometidos, fue por tu culpa Zero –fue la declaración que dejo mudo al rubio, que no entendía nada de lo que decía su ahora adversario- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos, hace dos años?

- Si… -le costaba recordar, después de todo venia de 100 años en el futuro- Creo que fue en una operación de captura a varios delincuentes que se encontraban en lo profundo de una ciudad en decadencia.

- Allí fue cuando te conocí, y pude presenciar tu fuerza majestuosa al detener a todos esos hombres. Indudablemente fui a retarte a una pelea, ¿pero que fue lo que me habías dicho?

- _"Si quieres pelear contra tipos fuertes como yo, entonces únete a los Maverick Hunters"_, si no mal recuerdo…

- Y así fue como decidí unirme a tu organización, esperando la oportunidad de enfrentarme a ti algún día en una verdadera pelea –finalmente se mueve el líder de la unidad 14 y le da la espalda al rubio- Pero en estos últimos dos años nada cambio… Nunca conseguí lo que buscaba en un principio, y un vacío se formó dentro de mi. Supongo que es por eso que decidí formar parte de este atentado…

- …Ya basta de recuerdos. El pasado es pasado, lo que importa ahora es lo que harás en este preciso momento –e inmediatamente retrocede un par de pasos, manteniendo una posición defensiva- He aquí la oportunidad que tanto esperabas, y por lo que has hecho todo esto. ¡Pelea, te detendré, y luego desactivare esos explosivos! –exclamaba Zero, totalmente decido a realizar sus palabras.

- ¿Pelear…? Lo siento, pero ya no tengo ganas de eso ahora…

…

...

Completamente inesperado, Dragoon luego de eso se sienta en el suelo aun dándole la espalda, provocando en su compañero mas confusión que antes.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que ya no quieres pelear? ¡¿Te estas burlando de mi?! –se sentía ofendido por la actitud despreocupada de su adversario.

- A lo único que significa, ya no quiero pelear mas… –volvía a declarar el dragón, aun en el suelo, totalmente perdida su vista en el cielo nocturno.

- Déjate de bromas… -exprimía sus puños y dientes de la situación presente- ¡¿Has hecho todo esto para pelear contra mi, solo para detenerte al final por no querer ahora?! ¡Explícame tu repentino cambio de opinión!

- Nuevamente, es por tu culpa –contestaba el gran reploid, dejando una vez mas sin habla al carmesí- Tú fuiste la causa de que haya hecho todo esto. Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, también fuiste la razón por la que no quiero seguir ahora –Zero estaba confundido, pidiendo una explicación mas precisa- En mi tiempo como Maverick Hunter aprendí un montón de cosas de parte tuya; el sentido de la justicia, el honor y la fortaleza en una batalla, el por qué luchamos contra los mavericks. Ciertamente, si hubiera hecho este atentado hace dos años no habría rechazado tu oferta de pelea en lo absoluto. Pero ahora que cambio mi manera de ver al mundo, no puedo ver nada mas que la escoria que soy por lo que he hecho.

- …Dragoon, tu...

- Lo siento Zero, por todo esto… Y gracias por venir a detenerme.

Zero no podía creer lo que estaba pasando; Magma Dragoon pedía disculpa por sus acciones, reconociendo sus errores. De todas las cosas que podría esperar en la presente situación, que terminara de esta manera pacífica jamás se le cruzo por la cabeza. Recobrando el sentido, solamente sonrió y apoyo la mano en el hombro de su amigo.

- No pasa nada, Dragoon –le respondía amigablemente- (He venido hasta aquí pensando siempre en la posibilidad de pelear contra el, pero nunca pensé que con solo hablar podría detenerlo. Realmente, soy un ser conflictivo).

Aparentemente todo había terminado para bien. Los explosivos seguían en el núcleo del Sky Lagoon, pero solo era cuestión de minutos el ir y desactivarlos de una vez. Y lo mejor de todo, no tuvo que sacrificar a nadie por el bien de la misión, Magma Dragoon estaba vivo.

- Hey, Zero. No pienses que te estoy pidiendo un favor o una compensación a cambio de todo esto. Solamente pido una petición –le comentaba el reploid de fuego.

- ¿Qué cosa, amigo?

- Podrías… "MATARME"?

Esas palabras resonaron en toda su mente. Zero perfectamente escucho la petición, pero aun incrédulo fingió no escuchar nada. Pidió que le volviera a decir lo que quería, y esta vez no había sido un error.

- ¿De que estas hablando, Dragoon? No bromees con esas cosas.

- Los explosivos que están conectados al núcleo de gravedad no se pueden desactivar manualmente. Están conectados a las señales de mis signos vitales – informaba repentinamente, aterrorizando al rubio por los hechos- Son explosivos de tiempo, y si no se los detiene dentro de 10 minutos se activaran inevitablemente.

- Te dije que pares con esas bromas…

- ¡No es una broma! –gritaba con gran fuerza el líder de la unidad 14- Los Mavericks con los que trabaje se aseguraron de que cumpla mi parte del plan, por lo que conectaron la detonación de los explosivos a mis signos vitales. También se aseguraron de que si trataba de suicidarme las bombas estallarían inmediatamente, de esta forma evitarían que pudiera traicionarlos.

Zero escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía, pero realmente le costaba creerlo. Mejor dicho, no quería creer tal hecho.

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué aceptaste hacer algo tan estúpido?!

- Porque realmente fui un completo idiota que no sabía lo que hacia –respondía bruscamente- Debo pagar por mis errores, antes de que miles de inocentes lo hagan –inmediatamente, una alarma dentro del cuerpo de Dragoon comenzó a sonar- Quedan menos de 10 minutos para que los explosivos sean detonados. Debes acabar conmigo ahora si no quieres que toda esta ciudad colapse.

- ¡Me estas pidiendo que te mate! ¡No puedo hacerlo! (No de nuevo…)

- ¡Si no acabas conmigo ahora, habrá muchas mas muertes por culpa de esto! ¡Soy un Maverick ahora, Zero, debes detenerme ahora mas que nunca! –recriminaba el dragón, desesperado por el poco tiempo que quedaba- Siempre has dicho que los pequeños sacrificios son necesarios para las grandes hazañas. Siempre te has sacrificado por los demás, ahora es mi turno.

- ¡No eres un Maverick, eres mi amigo!

- ¡Tienes 5 minutos para terminar con esto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

…

"_¿Cómo llegue a esta situación?_

_¿Cómo se dieron vuelta las cosas tan bruscamente?_

_Creí que todo había terminado, pero no…"_

…

Por la cabeza del hunter carmesí llegaban varios recuerdos que le evitaban tomar una decisión. Era verdad que se había sacrificado para salvar a X en el pasado varias veces. Había decidido pelear siempre solo para evitar comprometer a los demás. Jamás dudaba de eliminar a quien sea necesario por el bienestar de los humanos, por el bien de la misión.

Pero luego volvió al pasado, y al lado de Iris. Ella reconoció el error en el que siempre estuvo, lo mal que ha estado actuando. Según ella, no servía de nada el pelear por una causa justa si de ello depende la vida de otros. Se había prometido ahora que presente una segunda oportunidad de corregir toda la historia, haría las cosas a partir de ese momento correctamente. Pero…

- (Pero Iris… ¿Qué debo hacer en esta situación exactamente?) Yo… -sus manos se cubrieron de un resplandor destellante por un par de segundo, mostrándose ahora cubiertos por un par de nudillos.

- Así es Zero, no dudes ahora de lo que harás –alentaba Dragoon a su compañero- Acaba conmigo ahora, y salvaras incontables vidas –finalizaba, mientras agachaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos en señal de aceptar su destino.

.

.

* * *

.

_- Zero… si vas a enfrentarte a Dragoon, quiero que me prometas queme prometas algo –suplicaba la joven operadora._

_- ¿Qué cosa, Iris?_

_- Por favor, no lo mates…_

_Dicha petición sorprendió al rubio, quien le contesto asintiendo la cabeza junto a una sonrisa._

_- Dije que iba a salvar al mundo de la forma correcta, ¿no?. No permitiré que se pierdan mas vidas._

.

* * *

.

.

El rostro de Zero mostraba confusión y desesperación en gran medida. Un minuto era lo único que faltaba para que se detonaran los explosivos. Su cuerpo temblaba, perdía el equilibrio, y comenzaba a ver borroso ya que un par de lágrimas se escurrían por los costados. Estaba juntando energía en su puño derecho al mismo tiempo que lo levantaba.

- Para cambiar los actos que se hacen, primero se debe cambiar uno mismo… Pero entonces…

.

============ **RAIJINKEN** ============

.

Un fuerte relámpago cayo al suelo en las afueras de la planta de energía del Sky Lagoon. El resplandor pudo verse desde casi toda la ciudad, al igual que el estruendo poderoso creado por el choque. Inmediatamente una suave capa de copos de nieve comenzó a desprenderse de los cielos, la primera nevada del invierno.

En el lugar de los hechos yacía un reploid carmesí de pie y cabizbajo, y otro de mayor tamaño inmóvil y en el suelo. La fina nieve comenzaba a cubrirlos poco a poco. El rubio permaneció en el lugar por al menos 10 minutos mas. No hubo ninguna explosión en la planta cercana, todo estaba en orden.

.

"_**Pero que estoy haciendo…"**_


	6. Chapter 6

_"La noche caía en toda la ciudad Abel, pero ello no significaba descanso para todos. La base de los Maverick Hunters siempre andaba en movimiento, esta vez preparando en su hangar la salida de una nave de transporte, destinada a una misión de reconocimiento. El líder de esta tarea era nada menos que el capitán de la unidad especial, Zero, convocado recientemente para su sorpresa, que no evitaría el estar dispuesto a entrar en acción después de tanta inactividad."_

_._

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

**Una Relación… Complicada**

.

.

Su equipo, integrado por los 3 cazadores mas aptos a su pesar, lo estaba esperando ya en el hangar y listos para partir. Cruzando los pasillos, Zero se encontraba hablando por el comunicador con el operador de turno para informarse sobre los detalles de la misión.  
Por otro lado, Iris estaba buscándolo muy desesperada. Sabiendo que necesitaba llegar a el antes de partir. Opto por esperarlo en la entrada del hangar, lográndolo exitosamente.

- Lo siento Iris, pero debo partir de inmediato -comunicaba Zero a su amiga, tratando de pasarla de largo.

Antes de que se le fuera de alcance, Iris lo sostiene del brazo, reteniéndolo forzosamente. Zero volteo a verla, pero nota que le estaba dando la espalda. Tratando de calmarse lanza un pequeño suspiro, ya sea que haya sido por cansancio o por estar harto de la situación.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vienes a golpearme otra vez?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! -contestaba avergonzada repentinamente.

Al notar su imprudencia, la navegadora trata de volver a su compostura seria, costándole notablemente. Por otro lado provoco una pequeña risa de parte del rubio, quien pudo cambiar de humor. Aprovechando esto, la castaña prosiguió.

- Entonces es verdad, te vas a una misión (No puedo creer que haya tenido razón) -se decía a si misma, refiriéndose al Zero del futuro- Supongo que estas feliz de dejar por fin la monótona rutina.

- Mas que feliz estoy aliviado -decía- He estado todo este tiempo nervioso por no haber ningún incidente. Para esto me estuve preparando: Enfrentar cualquier peligro que amenace con acabar con esta paz.

- Si, ya me lo habías dicho...

- Bueno, es lo que en principio busco. Pero supongo que estoy algo feliz de alejarme del mismo día a día -declaraba mientras apoyaba una de sus manos detrás de su nuca.

- Zero... ¿Puedo pedirte un Favor? -suplicaba tiernamente, mientras trataba de desviar la mirada para evitar mostrar su miedo y nervios.

- ¿De qué se trata? -no dudaba en negar cual sea la petición- Dime rápido, mi equipo me esta esperando.

La navegadora se estaba poniendo nerviosa a cada momento, por algún motivo que el rubio desconocía. Ella sabía que debía evitar que Zero marchara a la dichosa misión, pero era muy difícil para ella el evitarle a su amado cumplir con el deber que tanto apreciaba.

.

_"Maldito Zero... Dijiste que No habría problemas cuando le impidiera salir a su misión, pero es más difícil de lo que parece._

_Y más aun el invitarlo a salir de la base, distraerlo sin que se dé cuenta de ello. ¿Justo a él esperas que llegue a engañar? ¡Idiota!"_

_.  
_  
Por alguna razón, Iris se enfurece repentinamente, expresando el sentimiento en su rostro, cosa que asustaba un poco al cazador. En un segundo voltea y mira de frente a Zero totalmente frustrada y decidida, mientras que este retrocede un par de pasos por el impacto.

- ¡Zero! -gritaba frustrada.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Iris? -cuestionaba preocupado.

- ¡Quiero que no vayas a esa misión, y salgas conmigo esta noche!

Aunque el rostro y compostura de la navegadora demostraran determinación y firmeza, su rubor y temblor eran prueba de sus nervios. Zero se preocupó en vano y solo perdió el tiempo, pero logro con éxito el encubrir su enojo. Aunque le sorprendió bastante la declaración de su compañera.

- Ya me voy -comentaba, abriendo la compuerta del hangar.

- ¡No te atrevas a ignorarme! -le reprochaba al retenerlo nuevamente del brazo.

- ¡¿Cómo rayos piensas pedirme algo así en este preciso momento?! -respondía de la misma forma- ¡¿Y acaso sabes lo que estas pidiendo?!

- Claro... Es una cita -ve que se aleja de nuevo- ¡No te vayas!

- Solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo...

- ¿Así que para ti solo soy una pérdida de tiempo?

- ¡B-basta de distorsionar los hechos! -se defendía- Iris, no puedes ser tan egoísta. Déjame hacer mi trabajo, en paz...

Fueron palabras que le dolieron a la navegadora. En efecto, tenía razón el cazador al recriminarla de egoísta por lo de hace un momento, pero no podía darse por vencida. En ese mismo instante recordó otro momento doloroso, y reacciono una vez mas...

- ¿Egoísta yo? Si eres tu quien siempre ignora mis sentimientos y evita tocar el tema -comentaba, logrando atraer la atención que deseaba- Como aquella ocasión hace un par de días... Jamas me escuchas.

Iris se sentía triste luego de volver a sentir la soledad de aquella mañana en la que todo comenzó, cuando le revelo sus sentimientos a Zero. Este mientras tanto se detuvo en el acto, con la mano en el panel de la compuerta, meditando que hacer.

- Por Dios... Iris, realmente eres egoísta... -contestaba el rubio, para luego ingresar al hangar y dejar a la navegadora sola.

- Y tu un despistado idiota... -le devolvía ella, aunque ya fuera tarde y no hubiera nadie.

.

_"No te preocupes, Zero, no te culpo por dejarme plantada una vez mas. Después de todo era una pésima situación para pedírtelo. Además, este plan nunca hubiera funcionado..."_

_._

Se lamentaba Iris, mientras daba la espalda a la entrada del hangar, dispuesta a marcharse.  
Sin embargo, no se espero que Zero saliera del Hangar al minuto. No se sorprendió bastante, puesto que tal vez se olvidó de algo, tal vez tenía que seguir pidiendo información, tal vez-

_._

- Fui a hablar con otro capitán de unidad, me reemplazara en la misión por esta noche -informaba serio y con un ligero tono molesto.

- ... ¿Por qué...?

- Esa mañana, cuando dijiste que te gustaba, te escuche perfectamente -le interrumpía bruscamente- ¿Quieres hablar del tema? Lo haremos. Esta noche, aclararemos todo -finalizaba con gran determinación.

La castaña tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar y comprender la situación. No era lo que esperaba, sino algo mejor para resolver las confusiones. Con la misma determinación, asintió con la cabeza.

- Recomiendo que continuemos afuera. Hace una hermosa noche, y sería una pena desperdiciarla -recomendaba ella.

Al rubio no le importo en lo absoluto aquello. Luego de indicarle que saldrían después de que lo hiciera el equipo de la misión en el hangar, se marcha para informar de su deserción a los operadores de turno.  
Para Iris esto ya no era un evento para distraer al cazador carmesí, y mucho menos la cita que tanto deseaba, sino una "chance", en la que finalmente podrá expresarse ante su amado y podrá escuchar una respuesta después de mucho tiempo, los verdaderos sentimientos de Zero. No importa como termine, todo se aclarara al final...

.

_"Pero, ¿Y qué pasa si termina rechazándome?"_

_"No puede ser. Después de todo el mismo confeso haberme extrañado y amado todo este tiempo. Bueno, al menos el Zero del futuro... ¿Pero y el de ahora? ¿Y si no sentía nada de eso sino hasta que morí? Aaah... ¡Si fue así entonces ese idiota es un fatalista, deprimente y dominador!_

Ahora estaba furiosa luego de pensar aquello.

_"¿Qué clase de idiota se enamoraría de una persona muerta si estuvo todo el tiempo viva a su lado?" -suspira para calmarse- "Tendrás más preguntas que contestar cuando vuelvas de salvar el Sky Lagoon, Zero..."_

_._

- ¡Iris!

Llevándose una gran sorpresa, la castaña es abrazada por la espalda por su amiga Lumbler, quien se hallaba espiándola desde hace un tiempo oculta en una esquina cercana que conectaba con otro pasillo.

- ¡Finalmente lo hiciste, invitaste a salir a Zero y el acepto! -se emocionaba mientras seguía sacudiendo a su amiga de lado a lado con su abrazo- Dios, nunca creí que lo harías, y mucho menos que aceptaría... ¡Pero ya es un hecho!

- ¡Lumbler, ya detente! -gritaba, logrando lo que quería- Otra vez me despeinaste... ¿Sabes cuánto tardo en acomodar mi pelo?

- ¡Es cierto! Debes estar presentable para tu primera cita con Zero, lo siento mucho Iris...

- ¡No es una cita! -aseguraba- Claro que no... Solo vamos a arreglar unos malentendidos.

- ¿De que estas hablando, Iris? Ambos van a salir de noche, solos. ¿Correcto? -ve a su amiga asentir- Y aprovecharas para confesártele finalmente, esperando una respuesta de su parte, ¿Verdad? -esta vez dudando, vuelve a asentir- Es una cita en toda la palabra.

- Te equivocas -volvía a contradecirla- Esto no es una cita ni nada parecido... Hace un momento lo obligue a dimitir de una misión que tanto esperaba, lo acuse de egoísta y termine enojándome con el, nuevamente... -le comentaba a su amiga, ahora triste luego de pensar mejor en los hechos- La razón por la que lo invite a salir conmigo es para aclarar todo de una vez, y terminar con este asunto infantil de esperanzarme con el.

- Si, lo se Iris. Estuve escuchando todo, incluso cuando mencionaste que te le declaraste antes.

La castaña se sonrojo un poco, pero más se sorprendió de que se haya enterado de eso también.

- Que mala que eres, Iris. ¿Cómo no le vas a contar esas cosas a tu mejor amiga? -le recriminaba en broma junto a una sonrisa- ¿Que tiene que ver que te hayas peleado con la persona que quieres? Las parejas siempre están peleando y discutiendo entre ellas.

- Pero Zero no es mi pareja ni nada por el estilo -negaba rápidamente.

- Mira, siendo honesta no creo que Zero quiera algo contigo, y mucho menos confesara que te quiere o algo -fueron palabras que, aunque lo supiera Iris, la entristecían- Pero eso no debe detenerte, o incluso desanimarte. ¡El amor es una guerra, y como tal debes luchar hasta el final!

- ... ¿Que...?

- ¿Acaso no te ama o piensa solamente en ti como una compañera de trabajo? ¡Mentiras! De ser así entonces no se hubiera quedado esperando a que despiertes en la enfermería cuando te desmayaste, o no te hubiera perdonado por la discusión y el fuerte golpe que le diste. ¡Y menos aún hubiera aceptado dejar la misión solo para hablar contigo! Así que entiende; él nunca va a dar el primer paso, pero tú, que lo has dado todo este tiempo, ¡debes hacerlo aún más! Si tienes que enojarte con él y echarle en cara sus errores, ¡no tengas miedo de hacerlo! Debes salir ganando esta batalla, porque si pierdes se acaba todo.

De lo confundida que estaba al principio la castaña, se terminó sorprendiendo del gran discurso de su amiga. Nunca lo vio de esa forma, pero de alguna manera tenía razón.

- Valla, eso fue muy profundo. ¿Por qué nunca antes me hablaste así, Lumbler?

- Porque estoy cansada de ver como mi amiga fracasa tanto -comentaba feliz mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Iris.

- ... No se si sentirme contenta u ofendida de eso... Pero gracias -se expresaba junto a una dulce sonrisa, en agradecimiento a su amiga- Ahora ya puedes volver a tu trabajo de turno sin interrupciones, Lumbler -recriminaba, aun manteniendo su expresión dulce.

- Jejeje -fingía reírse, mientras apenaba comenzaba a retroceder- A veces no entiendo si estas feliz o estas enojada, Iris... ¡Buena suerte en la cita, te cubriré a ti y a Zero! -finalizaba para volver a su trabajo de muy mala gana.

La navegadora permaneció en su lugar un par de minutos mas, hasta que finalmente llego Zero. Este le indico que ya deberían partir, y tomando una Ride Chaser ambos salieron de la base.

_"Es verdad. No puedo quedarme a esperar un resultado aleatorio, sino pelear por conseguir lo que quiero._

_Lo siento por ti, Zero, si no me quieres. Pero no voy a dejarte hasta que de una forma u otra sientas algo por mi."_

_._

* * *

_._

20 minutos mas tarde  
================

.

_"Eso es lo que había dicho... ¡Pero esto es demasiado!"_

.

Pensaba muy intranquila la navegadora mientras permanecía aferrada a la espalda de Zero aun viajando ambos sobre la Ride Chaser.

.

_"¡Nunca antes había viajado sobre una de estas cosas! ¿Por qué debemos ir tan rápido? ¡Siento como si estuviéramos por caernos en cualquier momento!"_

_.  
_  
- ¿Pasa algo, Iris? Puedo sentir que estas temblando mucho. Aunque mi diseño puede soportar esta condición de frío fácilmente, no estoy muy seguro en tu caso...

- ¡Estoy bien! -mentía, tratando de ocultar su miedo- Solo quería saber, ¿Cuánto mas tenemos que seguir viajando? -inmediatamente, reacciona- Por cierto, ¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar? Ya no veo que estemos en el centro de la ciudad.

- Bueno pues... A un lugar donde no haya nadie -respondía algo dubitativo.

Eso solo alarmo a la castaña que ya ni sabía que pensar, temiendo hacerse ideas equivocadas en la cabeza, y más aun de conservar la calma al viajar tan rápido.

- Ya estamos por llegar, ¡Así que iré más rápido! -aseguraba junto a una disimulada sonrisa.

Unos 5 minutos después Zero decidió detenerse. La navegadora fue la primera en bajarse, que al instante cayó al suelo muy agitada, seguido del rubio quien solamente le puso el seguro al vehículo. Iris se reincorporo a los pocos segundos, comenzando a notar el lugar donde estaban. Al parecer se trataba de la entrada a un parque natural, algo alejada del centro para preservarlo. Efectivamente era el parque Noah, "¿Pero por qué aquí?" se preguntaba la castaña.

- ¿Un parque? -volvía a cuestionarse mientras trataba de pensar en la razón de todo esto.

- El camino por el parque está iluminado por faroles -informaba haciendo notar la oscuridad presente en donde estaban- Sígueme.

.

_"Esto es raro... Primero viajamos juntos sobre un transporte mientras me aferraba de su espalda muy asustada. Luego llegamos a un parque de noche donde no hay nadie. ¿Y ahora quiere que lo siga hasta el interior? Es como si estuviera planeando una verdadera cita"  
_Pensaba la castaña, aumentando sus nervios a cada paso que avanza.

.

Mas adelante por el sendero de asfalto llegaron hasta una fuente de tres pisos ubicada en medio de un cruce de caminos del mismo material. Permanecía perfectamente iluminada por varios faroles a su alrededor, al igual que bancos de color blanco que servían para el descanso de los visitantes.  
Zero se hallaba frente a Iris, aunque de espaldas, observando la fuente detenidamente. Ella permanecía de la misma manera inmóvil, revolviendo sus manos entre ellas mientras pensaba que hacer a continuación. En efecto, había llegado con la idea de que esto no sería una cita, pero luego de escuchar a Lumbler y todo el ambiente romántico que se formó hasta ahora no podía evitar sentirse incomoda y nerviosa.

- Hey, Zero -fue la primera en hablar- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

- Pues para hablar, como te lo había dicho -contestaba, aun contemplando la fuente- Dijiste que había que aprovechar la noche, por eso recordé este lugar -declaraba mientras finalmente se daba vuelta para enfrentar a Iris- El aroma natural y la leve presión del aire en el área crean un ambiente nostálgico que relajan nuestros sistemas sensoriales. Quiero que prestes atención a tu alrededor y trates de tranquilizarte.

La castaña no tenía nada que perder. Obedeciendo, trato de dejar de lado los nervios, inhalando y exhalando profundamente. En cada respiración podía sentir el aroma tranquilizante del parque natural. En poco tiempo logro estabilizarse; ya no temblaba, ni se sentía presionada. Al mismo tiempo pudo apreciar mejor su alrededor, logrando visualizar una hermosa flora oculta por la oscuridad de la noche, pero destacaban por la luz de los faroles. En consecuencia de todo esto Iris sonríe, devolviéndole del mismo modo de ánimo el rubio.

- Zero -volvía a ser la primera en romper el silencio- Te quiero... Desde hace tiempo te he querido -confesaba por segunda vez sus sentimientos la operadora al cazador carmesí- Pero, ¿Tu me quieres? -finalizaba la cuestión, aun manteniendo su sonrisa como si no le importara la respuesta que le daría.

La expresión del rubio cambio a una decaída; su sonrisa desapareció y desvío por un momento la mirada. Sorprendiendo a la castaña, Zero baja la cabeza junto a una especie de reverencia, como si se tratara de una disculpa.

- Lo siento -en efecto, se disculpaba el cazador- Pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.

Iris no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en su pecho, señal de tristeza y desilusión. A pesar de que se haya planteado que pasaría esta posibilidad, o de que termine siendo mentira toda esa afirmación, no importa la circunstancia no podía evitar ser afectada por el rechazo de su ser amado.

- Ya veo... Es una lástima -comentaba cabizbaja para luego callar y reflexionar del hecho- No tienes por qué disculparte, no tienes la culpa de nada.

A esta declaración el rubio permaneció aun agachado, como si afirmara que realmente tuviera alguna culpa.

- Entonces si te sientes culpable por algo... ¿Puede ser que has sabido todo este tiempo el hecho de que estaba enamorada de ti? -cuestionaba luego de pensarlo un poco.

- ... Lo siento -era lo único que contesto, aseverando las sospechas.

- Si fue así, ¿por qué no me dejaste en claro las cosas antes? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no te interesada en un principio? ¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora?

Zero callo un minuto para pensar mejor que decir. En cuanto a Iris, se volvía intranquila nuevamente a cada momento.

- Desde que comenzamos a trabajar juntos en la base de los Maverick Hunters me di cuenta en poco tiempo de que estabas interesada en mi. Sin embargo, yo nunca te vi ni te sigo viendo con los mismos ojos. Solamente eres una compañera con la que paso el tiempo y trabajo en conjunto -declaraba fríamente, logrando mas dolor dentro de Iris- Pero eras tan alegre y dedicada al trabajo, disfrutabas de mi compañía y yo en parte también. No quería lastimarte en lo mas mínimo, y sabía que si te enterabas de esto terminarías muy dolida. Te digo esto ahora por que veo que ya no es posible mantener la vista gorda a tus sentimientos y seguir con nuestra relación de siempre -finalizaba el espadachín, esperando que la castaña quedara perpleja por su respuesta. Sin embargo, le sorprendió que ella permaneciera aun serena y con una débil sonrisa oculta en su rostro cabizbaja.

_._

_"Mentiroso..."_

Pensaba ella misma al terminar de escucharlo.

- ¿Sabes? Es extraño el hecho de que no estés interesada en mi, aun estando siempre preocupado por mi bienestar -aseguraba la operadora, dejando desprevenido al rubio. Acto seguido, se lleva el brazo a sus ojos para evitar mostrar y secar un par de lágrimas que no pudo evitar contener- Aaah, que pena. Fui rechazada -aseguraba, mostrando una expresión sonriente que funcionaba como fachada, imposible de engañar a Zero.

- Una vez mas, perdóname por habértelo mantenido en secreto.

- Ni que fuéramos pareja para no guardarnos secretos...

- Es por eso también que te traje hasta aquí, para que nadie se entere de esta situación... Si estas enojada, resentida o dolida por este hecho, haré lo que sea necesario para retribuirlo -estaba decidido y determinado en esas últimas palabras.

.

_"Si que eres un tonto..."  
_  
Decidida, e impactada por la propuesta de Zero, Iris se acerca a el lentamente, hasta llegar al frente suyo, y levanta la mano en señal de ataque. El cazador solamente podía cerrar los ojos y esperar lo que fuere a ocurrir, sea lo que sea. La operadora apoyo su mano a la mejilla del rubio y llamo su atención.

- ¿De que estas hablando? Nuestra relación aun no se acaba, o no lo hará siempre y cuando no queramos -le respondía amablemente- En efecto, me rechazaste fríamente, y dolió bastante la manera en la que lo dijiste -resaltaba en particular, alarmando al rubio- Pero no me rendiré así nomás. No puedes obligarme a dejar de amarte, y yo nunca me detendría de todas formas. Seguiré a tu lado, expresando mi amor como siempre, y esperando al día en que mis sentimientos finalmente te toquen. Estoy segura que tarde o temprano lo harán.

Zero no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa, lo mismo que Iris.

- Realmente, eres una egoísta...

- Si, ambos lo somos...

- Creo que ya es hora de volver a la base... Ya es muy tarde y-

Inmediatamente el rubio se inmuto al notar que un copo de nieve había caído del cielo. Ambos reploids contemplaron el inicio de la primera nevada del invierno. Era sumamente hermoso el nuevo clima que se formó, tiñendo poco a poco los alrededores de un blanco puro y basto. Lo mismo pasaba con los presentes, a lo que una tenue capa de nieve cubría la parte superior de sus cuerpos. Pero esto no les perjudicaba en nada, mas al contrario lo disfrutaban mientras volvían camino a la Ride Chaser.  
Ya ambos sobre el vehículo se preparaban para partir. La salida entre ambos no termino tan mal como esperaban, y mejoro con la repentina nevada.

- ¿Podríamos ir esta vez más despacio? -suplicaba amablemente la operadora, mientras se aferraba de su espalda.

Este sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, para finalmente arrancar la marcha hasta la base.

.  
_"Esto es todo el tiempo que puedo conseguirte, Zero.  
Ansío que hayas detenido la caída del Sky Lagoon, sin ningún inconveniente. Y esperare tu regreso sano y salvo."_  
.

La castaña finalmente había dejado en claro las cosas con Zero. De alguna forma, todo se resolvió sin problemas. Aun cuando se haya enterado de que su amor era definitivamente unilateral, todavía mantenía viva sus sentimientos por el y seguía con la esperanza de que algún día realmente se enamoraría de ella. Después de todo, conoció a la prueba viviente de que ese futuro era posible, aunque haya sido por una causa trágica...  
Pero aún persiste una cuestión dentro de la mente de la navegadora; si los dos Zero que conoció son la misma persona, aun cuando pertenezcan a diferentes tiempos, ¿sentirá lo mismo por ambos? ¿Qué haría si fuera así?

…

...

* * *

.

_**Mientras tanto… **_

.  
Dentro de una habitación pequeña y oscura se hallaba una pantalla de ordenador que podía ser visualizada fácilmente por la nitidez del reflejo. En esta se podía apreciar lo que parecía una especie de sala de chat, en el cual informaba que había 3 personas en línea ahora mismo. Una persona mas acababa de conectarse.

- **"Lamento la tardanza. Estaba un poco ocupado con el trabajo"** -escribía el recién llegado en línea que mostraba la imagen de una Ride Chaser de carreras amarillo como foto de perfil- **"Pero si que somos pocos esta vez, ¿solo serán ustedes 3?"** -cuestionaba demostrando su asombro por la escasa presencia de los presentes.

-** "Los demás están aun más ocupados que tu, insolente. Tenemos una gran responsabilidad a nuestro cargo"** -respondía forma violenta otro de los usuarios, que presentaba la imagen de una fauna floral en su perfil- **"Con nosotros es suficiente. Después se les informara a los demás de lo que se decida en esta reunión."**

- **"Pues a lo que vinimos: Acabo de confirmar que los explosivos no fueron detonados. El Sky Lagoon sigue en pie"** -informaba a los demás un tercer usuario, representado por la imagen de una exótica araña en su perfil.

- **"Que aburrido..."** -fue lo único que dijo el ultimo de los 4 usuarios, representado por una caricatura de León durmiendo plácidamente- **"Bueno, conociendo a Magma Dragoon no podía esperar otro resultado..."  
**  
- **"Esa escoria Hunter... Les dije que no se podía confiar en ese sujeto. ¿Y ahora, donde esta?"** -volvía a cuestionar en el chat el usuario de la fauna floral.

- **"No te preocupes por el, Probablemente esta muerto. Después de todo, los explosivos solo podían ser desactivados con el cese de sus signos vitales. Y aunque ese no fuera el caso, ya nos encargaremos de el a su momento"** -volvía a llamar la atención de los demás el usuario de la araña- **"Mas importante ahora, hay que decidir nuestro próximo movimiento. Pero esta vez no podemos permitirnos fallar nuevamente."**

- **"Mas te vale que no haya llegado a delatarnos para cuando eso suceda"** -amenazaba el de las plantas como acotación- **"¿Y bien? ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?" **

Los usuarios presentes no dijeron nada por un minuto. A consecuencia, el usuario de la fauna floral comenzaba a criticar la baja inteligencia y lo inútiles que eran los presentes al no ocurrírseles nada, pero estos dejaron que su molesto compañero se desquitara al ignorarlo.

- **"Oigan, ¿Pueden dejarme actuar?"** -finalmente escribía el del perfil de Ride Chaser amarillo- "**Ya he estado mucho tiempo en espera, y realmente me estoy impacientando. Además, estoy en una situación ventajosa en estos momentos, no sabrán que fue lo que les paso."**  
Los demás permanecieron en silencio una vez mas, pensando que hacer sobre esa propuesta. Al parecer, los 3 silenciosos pretendían una especie de autoridad sobre el cuarto que propuso actuar.

- **"Que así sea"** -confirmo el del perfil del León- **"Dejaremos que te encargues ahora. Puedes actuar como mas gustes, siempre y cuando cumpla con el mismo fin que la caída del Sky Lagoon. Pero si fallas en tu tarea, tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias"**.

- **"No se preocupen, no fallare".**

Y dicho esto, el usuario de la propuesta se desconecta de la sala de chat. Sin embargo, los otros tres presentes aún permanecían hablando de la situación.

- **"Pero para que Magma Dragoon fallara quiere decir que hay alguien que sospecha de nuestros planes"** -decía el de la araña, preocupado por los acontecimientos recientes- **"Si ya hay alguien que investigue sobre nuestras acciones, no pasara mucho hasta que todos lo sepa. Y menos aun para que nos descubran."**

- **"Además, ¿Realmente fue buena idea dejarlo actuar a ese cínico? Sus métodos son... Algo extremos"** -comentaba del mismo modo el usuario de las plantas.

- **"No se preocupen por el, después de todo es un mercenario. Si lo atrapan o algo acabaremos con el antes de que diga algo. El solo nos dará un poco mas de tiempo hasta que la segunda fase de nuestro plan se concrete"** -les recordaba el tercer usuario del León a sus compañeros- **"De momento, esta reunión se termina aquí. Comuniquen al resto lo que se discutió y borren todo el historial"** -fue lo último que dijo, antes de desconectarse.

A los pocos segundos los otros dos usuarios se desconectan al mismo tiempo, no sin antes borrar toda la conversación que tuvieron hace unos momentos. Lo que ellos no sabían era que el cuarto y primer usuario en haberse desconectado aun permanecía allí, frente al monitor, y presencio todo lo que habían Dicho después de que estuviera fuera de línea. Desde hace unos momentos que comenzó a reír sin control luego de leer todo lo que sus supuestos superiores discutían sin el.

- Esos idiotas de la Repliforce creen que me tienen bajo su control, y que me dan miedo sus amenazas. Bueno, no esperaba menos de una fuerza tan engreída como ellos... En fin, aunque me moleste obedecer órdenes de otras persona, ellos me permitieron actuar de la forma que quiera...

El extraño sujeto apaga el monitor y se dirige a una pequeña ventana para visualizar los alrededores. Estaba nevando... Se trataba de un Reploid bastante alto y ágil, por lo que se podía ver. Su armadura abundaba de tonos amarillos, y blancos en las intersecciones. Su rostro era... Podría describirse como maniático, con esos ojos salvajes, detallados con marcas moradas por debajo de estos, y esa sonrisa cínica que expresaba.

- Creo que puedo causar algunos problemas a esa tonta armada, al mismo tiempo que cumplo con mi verdadera misión. ¡Y todo con mucha diversión de por medio! -hablaba solo el Reploid amarillo- ¡Si, ya sé que hacer! ... Es hora de alterar un poco las cosas...

.

.

* * *

.

Espero que les haya sido de su agrado estos capítulos. Como siempre, todo Review o MP sera bien recibido. Eso si, quisiera sacarme la duda de la cuestion que les plantee mas antes. 

La comedia y el romance tendrán que esperar para lo que se viene, es hora de que la acción y el verdadero problema llegue a esta historia! Esten atentos a los próximos capítulos!

Sin mas que decir, espero volver lo mas pronto posible. Y como es de costumbre...

.

* * *

.

**BASE DE LOS MAVERICK HUNTER**

**.**

Una hora entera fue necesaria para que Zero e Iris llegaran a la base, habían viajado mas despacio de lo que pensaban. Al llegar ya era muy tarde, cinco minutos pasados de las 4 AM. En un par de horas ya estaría saliendo el sol, por lo que tuvieron cuidado de no despertar o llamar la atención de nadie. Aunque estuvieran dentro de una institución de orden y trabajo, se seguiría viendo mal que dos de sus elementos arribaran tan tarde a la base, luego de estar solos toda la noche. Lograron ingresar sin dificultad alguna, caminando juntos y en silencio por un rato mas por los pasillos.  
En todo ese tiempo la navegadora presento un semblante firme y calmado, siempre con su cálida sonrisa presente, fue lo que le alegro a Zero, quien estuvo preocupado de haber lastimado en algún grado a su amiga. Finalmente llegaron primero a la habitación de Zero.

- Nos vemos Iris. Que descanses bien -se despedía el cazador, esperando en la entrada de su habitación.

La castaña asintió a modo de respuesta- Igualmente, Zero. Nos vemos mañana.

El guerrero sonrió una vez mas, antes de cerrar su puerta. Al instante en que este entrara a su habitación, Iris se dio media vuelta, se agacho, y se cubrió el rostro totalmente colorado con sus manos.

_"¡Aaah, pero que vergüenza! ¡¿Cómo diablos pude hablarle de esa forma a Zero?!... ¿Quererlo no importa que pase? ¡Quede como una completa loca obsesionada por el!  
Dios, casi me muero de un infarto... ¡El regreso a la base si que fue una eternidad!"_

_._

Y mientras mas recordaba lo que paso en la salida, mas nerviosa y colorada se ponía la pobre Iris. Al mismo tiempo, se recriminaba de su actitud desesperada y egoísta que mostró frente a la persona que amaba, algo que quería evitar a cualquier costo. Todo esto mientras revolvía su cabeza para olvidarlo.

- Pero... De alguna forma, parecía feliz... -se decía a si misma mientras recordaba esa sonrisa feliz y sincera con la que se despidió su amado- Al menos no todo fue un desastre...

Luego de reincorporarse de su crisis nerviosa, se dirigió sigilosamente a su habitación. Ya frente a la entrada, se detuvo un minuto para meditar la situación. En efecto, su tarea era distraer lo suficiente a Zero para que el otro pudiera tener su cuarteada al enfrentar a Magma Dragoon. Aunque le había prometido que todo iba a estar bien, y que iba a detener el atentado sin ningún costo, no podía evitar preocuparse de su bienestar.  
Dentro de su cuarto descubriría si todo salió bien, o si todavía no había terminado. Tomo aire antes de entrar y prepararse para alguna otra sorpresa, ya que últimamente su vida se vio envuelta en muchas. No encontró nada fuera de lugar, ni a Zero por ningún lado.

_"Tal vez se volvió a encerrar en el armario... Que idiota..."_

_.  
_.  
Y a regañadientes se dirigió hasta su armario.

- ¿No te había dicho que no te escondieras dentro del armario?

Al instante en que abrió el mueble, una mano le tapo rápidamente la boca. En un segundo, un sujeto salió del armario y la agarro fuertemente de la espalda con su otro brazo, amenazando con una especie de cuchilla láser que salía de la parte superior de su muñeca, en dirección a su cuello. Fue tan rápido que la navegadora no pudo reaccionar.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Esperabas a otra persona? -se burlaba junto a unas risas el intruso, para luego reincorporarse y volver a su estado de amenaza- Si haces algún sonido, te mato. Si mueves un músculo, te mato. Si intentas alguna artimaña o truco sin que me de cuenta, te mato.

_"¿Qué es esto? ... Esto no es un de javu... ¿Realmente es un secuestro?"_

_.  
_.  
- Quiero que permanezcas callada y me sigas sin resistencia...

Al escuchar la demanda del rufián pudo entender perfectamente la situación. Con todas sus fuerzas, luego de estar en shock por el susto durante un par de minutos, la castaña trata de gritar y zafarse con todas sus fuerzas. La desesperación llegaba a tal punto que el secuestrador comenzaba a costarle mantenerla atrapada. Sin perder el tiempo, el maleante saca de su cintura un pequeño aparato eléctrico y se lo incrusta en el costado del abdomen de su víctima, paralizándola al acto.

- Te lo buscaste sola... Si no quieres cooperar por las buenas, será por las malas, primor.  
.

.  
_"Lo último que recuerdo antes de perder la conciencia fue esa expresión cínica que tenia el secuestrador...  
Desconozco que será de mi, ni es lo que mas me importa en este momento. Pero ahora que llegue a mi habitación y me encontré en esta situación estoy segura que Zero también esta en peligro."  
"Lo siento..."_


End file.
